Wind
by The Six of Hearts
Summary: Chapter2 up.AU Kairi had strange powers that make her an outcast. Long ago, she had a friend that used to play with her, despite her strangess. But he had to move away. Years later, Sora moves into town, and tries to get Kairi to trust him. SK
1. Prolouge

6H: YAY! It's another Kingdom Hearts fic of mine. Third one actually...

Anaretsu: What about that other one you were working on?

6H: I don't think I'll post it. If you people want, I'll give you a preview of it and you can tell me if you want to read it or not.

Anaretsu: Sounds good.

6H: This story mostly revoles around the song 'Wind' by Akeboshi. It's the first ending of Naruto. The first time I heard this song was when I watched a video clip of it on animeart.com. It seemed like such a sad song, but it was hard to tell, because the video files are not high quality on that site. So anyway, I recently found the song and decided that I wanted to make a songfic out of it. And since my other kh songfic "To Be with You" got so many reviews-

Anaretsu: *cough, cough* seven-*cough*

6H: I decided to give it another shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Wind, do not own kingdom hearts, and I don't own....um...

Anaretsu: You don't own the Golden Gate Bridge!

Sora: Or the state of Washington!

Kairi: Or-!

6H: Alright already!!!!

Wind by ~The Six of Hearts

"speaking"

_memory/flashback_

'thoughts'

~lyrics~

Prolouge--------------------

She ran as fast as her young legs would carry her across the feild. Her red hair blew in the wind that swirled around the hill. The high plants towered on either side of her as she made her way out of the wheat forest and collapsed on the ground. He wasn't far behind her. His brown hair was messy from the wind. He fell down on the ground next to her. The two young kids laughed as they watched the clouds float through the sky.

"Hey, guess what!" the boy said, his eyes alight.

"What is it?" the girl asked.

"My dad said that we're going to a new place for a trip! He says that it's really pretty and that there a big house just for us waiting there!"

"That's cool! And you're going there on a trip?"

"That's what he said. But when I asked how long we'd be gone, he didn't awnser." The boy started to think for a few minutes. "Hey! Why don't we go explore the woods! I bet we'll find some creepy stuff in there!"

"Okay!" And the two children ran off into the forest.

~My knee's still shaking, like I was twelve

Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door.

A man railed me twice though, but I didn't care.

Waiting is wasted on people like me.~

The next morning, the red haired girl ran to the place were she was to meet her friend. She looked around, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Instead, she found a note under a rock from her friend. It read:

"Dear Kairi,

My dad told me that I couldn't come to see you before we left this morning. He said that you were something bad and that I can't play with you anymore. So were moving away and we're never coming back. But I want you to know that you're really important to me. I know that when I'm with you, it feels like nothing matters. So, this is goodbye."

It wa unsigned, but she knew who it was from. The seven year old girl fell to the ground and cried. She didn't understand what these people had against her. What was she that made them afraid? 

~Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause your so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

Cause you will hate yourself in the end.~

----------------------

6H: That's the end of the prolouge! If you've never heard the song Wind, you should because it's such a beautiful song. I feel as if this song almost describes me. At times, I kind of feel like poor Naruto- alone and feared. Oh well...

Anaretsu: Please review!

Sora: But WHO was the note from? Kairi, you know who the note's from right?

Kairi: I'm not telling!

Sora: Come on! Please?

6H: you'll all have to keep reading to the end to find out!! This is the Six of Hearts, siging off! 


	2. A New Boy

6H: Hey everyone, and wlcome to Chapter 1 of my new KH story Wind. I always wanted to do a fanfic to this song. It's such a beautiful song. Go search for it on the internet! It's by Akeboshi and it's from Naturo.

Anaretsu: Don't you think they get tire of hearing that?

6H: I know, but it's such a good song. It really makes the story better if they know what it sounds like.

Anaretsu: So, are we starting the story or what?

6H: Yes, yes. Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Takeshi: ME! I wanna do it!

6H: TAKESHI!!! ^_^ Yay! I luv you Takeshi!

Takeshi: I luv you, six!

Anaretsu: SPARE ME!

Disclaimer: The Six of Hearts owns nothing in this story except the plot. No characters, no songs, nothing except the plot. Got it? Good, cause I gotta go fight in a mecha battle!

6H: It's such a shame that not many people saw Immortal Grand Prix. Then they would know how wonderful my Takeshi really is.

Inuyasha: What about me?

Bit: And me too?

6H: Ooops....well, read the story!

"speaking"

_memory/flashbacks_

'thoughts'

~lyrics~

Wind~by The Six of Hearts

Chapter 1-New Boy

"Kairi! Hey, wake up!" a voice called her. Her brillant blue eyes slwoly opened to see her blodne haired freind Selphie above. She sat up and brushed the red hair out of her face.

"What is it Selphie?" she asked. "I was getting caught up on my sleep."

"It's Wakka again. He's so overprotective of you. I mean, really, no one is gonna come all the way out to our stupid village to find you and try to kidnap you. Seriously, no one has in all these years!" Kairi fell back onto the soft earth.

"I hate this. Everyone fears me because they say I'll 'bring destruction to the world.' Really, what is with that? I haven't done anything yet." Selphie sat down next to her friend.

"People are stupid." she said. "And I'm not afraid of you. And neither is Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Yuffie, or Cloud. We all want to be your friends!" Kairi sighed. She was happy that she had such a wonderful group of friends now, but there was one friend inparticualr that she couldn't remeber tha wa most important to her. A child from her youth that she was best freinds with, but one day he had to leave because of his father's predjuices against her. She didn't even remember his name or what he looked like. All she knew was that he and her had been very good friends and that's it. She had one reminder of him- a note he had wrote her the day he left her forever.

In the distance she heard the church bells ringing.

"Hey Kairi, come on! We'll be late to school of you don't hurry!" Selphie called. Kairi stood up, brushed off her blue skirt, and ran down the hill. The two girls entered the school yard to find their friends.

"Hey, Kairi! Where were you? I was getting pretty freaked out." Wakka said when the girls joined the group.

"Wakka, you're goign to get wrinkles from worring so much! Can't the poor girl get some privacy? Besides, she can defend herself! Cloud taught her everything she knows about fighting!" Selphie was a really stubborn girl at times, but Kairi wouldn't change her. Or any of her friends. Even though Cloud never talked and Yuffie was constantly hyper, she was happy with ehr friends. The bells of the school rang again, and they all headed inside. It was then that Kairi saw a silver speack coming towards them. It was Riku. It wasn't like him to be late.

"Kairi!" he called. She walked to meet him in the yard, and the two walked towards the school apart from the rest of the group. "Sorry I'm late, Kairi. My dad wanted me to help him with something, and then I was talking with this girl...anyway, I guess I made it just in time?"

"Yes, Riku. You're not late yet." She said with a slight giggle.

"Good. I don't think my record could take another late." The two arrived in class. riku went to talk with the guys, while Kairi went to the back corner with Yuffie and Selphie.

"You two walk into school together every day!" Yuffie complained. "Why don't you guys just hook up already?!"

"We're just friends." Kairi insisted. "I don't think of Riku in that way." She sat down and started to pull out her books from her bag.

"Well, I bet he feels that way about you!" Yuffie wasn't backing down. Kairi looked to Selphie, who almost always took her side.

"Sorry, Kairi, but today Yuffie is right."

"I am?" Kairi sighed in defeat. The teacher walked into the class and called for their attension.

"Class! Please take your seats. Tidus, stop that. I already told you that you couldn't do your scince report about the areodynamics of books, so stop throwing them across the room. Today, class, a new student will be joining us. I hope you will all treat him kindly. Tidus, please stop making those rude faces at the girls. Anyway, I would like to introduce him to you. You can come in now, child." All the students turned to look at the door. In stepped a brown haired boy with shappire eyes. He didn't look too bad in Kairi's opinion. "His name is Sora. Will you please sit down? Take the chair in the last row, next to Kairi. Kairi? Raise your hand so Sora knows who you are." Kairi hestantly put her hand in the air. She looked over to Riku, who watched the new kid sit down. Riku was always like this when new kids- espically boys- came to class. This made Kairi think that he was jealous. But that would mean he really did like Kairi and that was just too much to deal with!

Sora sat down in his new seat. Kairi looked over to him, and he smiled back at her. The two then turned their attension to the teacher without another word to each other. Kairi found that she could not keep her attension on the lecture that the teacher was giving. She began to let her mind wander as she sketched in her notebook. She was just about to start a new drawing when she noticed a forign paper on her desk. She opened it and read: "You're a good artisit." She looked to her side to see Sora smiling at her again. She pointed to the note, and he nodded. She wrote back: "Thanks. Do you draw?" And handed it to him. He read it and then passed it back to her with the new message of: "I suck at drawing. I like music." Kairi wrote back:"That's cool. Do you write music or play? Or do you just listen to it?"

"I write my own stuff. I play keyboard and I like piano too."-was the reply. They continued to message each other until it was like they had been actually talking. The bell finally rang, and Kairi was going to ask Sora if he wanted to wat lunch with her and her friends, but she found herself being pulled away by Riku.

"Riku! What are you-?" She tried to pull awway from his strong grip, but he just pulled her until they reached a private corner.

"Kairi! What do you think you're doing?" He demanded angrly.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know who the hell that boy is! He could be trying to kill you or worse- use your powers to-"

"Don't talk about my powers in school! I'm old enough to decide whose good and whose not! You're not my mother!" She pulled out of his grip and walked back in the direction of the classroom.

~Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.

Motivate your anger to make them all realize.

Climbing the mountain, never coming down.

Break into the contents, never falling down.~

Despite Riku's outburst in the hall, Kairi got Sora to eat lunch with them. They all asked him about where he came from and what he thought about the town and other such subjects.

"It's really nice here. Before, I lived in the city, andit was really dirty and busy. But out here, it's peaceful. And the air is clean here too. I mgiht sound weird, but I feel like I've been here before." He looked up at the blue sky that matched his deep eyes. Kairi couldn't help but notice his eyes- they were so feeling and full of life and innocense. She ignore the cold stare from Riku as she watched Sora while he talked about his interests in music and what his old life was like.

School was let out, and Kairi began her long and solitary walk home. She lived far outside the village in a small house on top of a hill that overlooked the town.

"Kairi!" she heard behind her. Turning around, she met Sora, who was walking up to her.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I didn't know you lived this way. This is my way home too. Wanna walk together?"

"Sure." she said, smiling. The two walked side by side, laughing. As the traveled, Kairi couldn't help but notice that she had never felt so happy in all these years. It was like darkness had clouded over her soul, and was now being driven away. The abyess that used to be her life was turning into a paradise garden. She forgot all of her powers, all the dangers around her, all the sorrows in her life... she had never even felt this way with her other friends. Sure, she loved to hang out with them all, but she would always still be a little sad.

"This is my house. I'll see you tommorrow, okay?"

"Yep. I'll see you later, Sora."

"Kairi! Wait..." Kairi turned. Sora scratched the back of his head.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to...hang out sometime? Like this weekend or something? My cousin is having a party, and I'd like it if you went with me."

"I'd love to go!" Kairi yelled, a little too loud, because Sora was staring at her kind of weird. "I mean...That sounds really great."

"My cousin's lived in town awhile, so maybe your friends will come too. His name's Leon."

"I've seen him is school. I think my friends kind of know him."

"That's great. I really want to get to know some more kids better. I gotta go. See you!" And with that, he ran down his driveway to his house. Kairi smiled. She'd never been invited to a party before. It was sure to be fun. Kairi ran the rest of the way home, excited. She couldn't wait for this weekend.

END Chapter 1----------

6H: Well, this chapter is done! The next chapter will leave you all breathless.

Takeshi,Bit,Inuyasha: *beating each other up*

Sora: What's gonna happen?

6H: I don't think I should tell you.

Sora: Please?

6H: Well Kairi ******************** and then******************* Then you and the others *********************************** when********************** finally*************************** with************************************* The hamburger ****************************************** and then that's when the chapter ends.

Sora: O_O

Anaretsu: He's stunned. Too many spoilers...

Sora: NO!!! Why does it have to END like that?!

6H: Whatever. It's okay Sora. This fic-

Sora: will have a happy ending?

6H: no, it's an angst fic, so it's supposed to be sad.

Sora: Why did I not KNOW this?

Bit: Take that!

Inu: I'm gonna kill you, stupid human!!!

Takeshi: Where the HECK is my mecha?!

Anaretsu: Please review! ^_^

6H: It's going to take 5 reveiws to get you guys to chapter two. In the words of Naoko Takeuchi: "The password is Moon Cosmic Makeup!" 


	3. Disaster

6H: I'm back, with Chapter 2 of Wind.

Anaretsu: Sora's still kind of tramatized.

6H: Well, he was sure about wanting to hear what happens. This fic is rated PG 13, right, Anaretsu?

Anaretsu: Let me check...yes, I think so.

6H: Good! MAJOR ANGST in this chap! You have been warned.

Sora: O_O NO!!! Don't read it! Kairi-oof! X-X

Anaretsu: *wacks him over head with sythce*

6H: Don't listen to him. On to the story.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

_memory/flashback_

~lyrcs~

Wind~by The Six of Hearts

Chapter 2 Disater

Kairi walked down the road to school on friday. She was overflowing with excitment. The next day was Leon's party that she was going to. It turned out that Leon did know everyone in the group, espically Yuffie. He had invited all of them, so Kairi was glad she wouldn't be alone, and was happy that her and all of her friends would have fun together.

Kairi walked into the schoolyard to find Yuffie and Selphie under a tree chatting excitedly.

"Kairi! Guess what?" Selphie practically shreiked.

"I don't know. What?"

"Yuffie got a bunch of flowers in her locker this morning!"

"I'm telling you, it's no big deal." said the unusually calm Yuffie.

"And with it came a note that said 'To my angel I have watched from above. I hope that one day you shall decend to earth to see me.' How romantic!" swooned Selphie.

"WOULD YOU STOP!!" Yuffie screamed. But Selphie was going on and on, as if SHE had been the one to receive the gift. Kairi giggled at the funny sight, as Yuffie chase Selphie around the school yard.

As friday passed in a blur, and the day of Saturday just as quickly, Kairi posed in front of her mirror, inspectng herself one last time. She saw all was perfect, and went to leave. She giddly walked down the roads and hills to the town, until she reached a house near the ocean. Loud music was coming from inside. She knocked on the door, waiting for an anwser. The door opened to release a blast of sound and a brown haired guy.

"Hey! You're Kairi right?" he yelled over the music. "Sora told me all about you! Come in!" Kairi stepped inside the door. All over were kids having a good time and dancing. "I'm Leon." The guy said.

"Is Sora here?"

"Somewhere." Kairi nodded and walked off into the crowd. She soon found Yuffie amongst the people.

"Hey Yuffie."

"Hey! I think I know who gave me the gift! It's Leon!"

"Huh?"

"He's such a mysterious guy! Always brooding in the dark corner..." Kairi shook her head as she left Yuffie to rant by herself. Kairi became preocupied with looking for Sora, that she hardly realised when she bumped into someone.

"Kairi!" Riku said, surprised. "I wondered if you'd arrive. What's up?"

"Just looking for Sora." Riku's glare turned cold for a moment, but then his ice blue eyes softened.

"I haven't seen him. So, while you wait, do you wanna hang out?" Kairi smiled and then followed Riku. They moved around the room, doing the usual party-ing stuff. They talked to different people, danced, talked to some more people, and then made their way to the refresement table.

"Hey Kairi, I'll get you something. Wait here, okay?"

"Alright." Kairi leaned against the wall. She spotted Yuffie and Leon talking, and in another corner, saw Selphie wacking Tidus over the head with her soda can. Cloud was in his corner, trying his best to ignore his crowd of fangirls that always seemed to know where he was. She suddenly stiffened at a cold touch to her shoulder.

"I'm back." Riku handed her a cup filled with soda. "Here. Don't want to dehydrate." Kairi laughed and took a sip. It tasted really sweet, but not too unordinary. She then looked around her to see Riku gone.

"Riku? Where'd you go?" She put down her drink and walked to the crowd. Strangly, her legs seemed unstable and shaky. The room was changning colors and seemed to get darker. She finally was able to grab onto the couch, which she fell against. She tried to get up and look around, but she couldn't feel her legs. She burried her head in her arms, and tried to find queit in the loud room, but was unable to. The music seemed too loud and hurt her ears. It echoed inside her head and bashed her brain around.

"Kairi?" Two hands gently pryed her off the couch and turned her to look at them. Sora looked concernly at her."What's wrong? You're eyes look all blank."

"I can't see!" Kairi said suddenly. "My eyes are wide open, but I can't see a thing!" She began to panic. Sora held her tight to get her to hold still.

"It's okay, Kairi. Calm down...it'll be fine. I'm here with you...." Kairi stopped sturggling. Her sight was slowly unclouding. She blinked a few more times, but the shadows loomed at the corners of her eyes.

"Thank god." She muttered. Releif filled her body.

"Are you alright, Kairi?" Riku's voice sounded.

"There you are, Riku. I wondered where you went. I-"

"It's alright, Kairi. Why don't I get you to a quiet spot so you can rest. when you get better, I'll bring you to my house. It's closer than your place." Riku too her hand and helped her up. Putting his arm around her shoulders for support, and led her away from the room. They slowly walked down a dark hallway.

"Where are we going?" Kairi was suddenly feeling uneasy in this place. Her head wasn't making much sense of aynthing, so she threw the feeling off.

"Relax...everything will be fine..."

"I can see colors...they look like clouds..." She found herself becoming more and more disorineted. She and Riku entered a room. He left her side and silently closed the door, and then threw her down on a bed.

"...iri..."

'Huh?'

"Kairi! Kairi! Wake up! Don't be dead!" Sora shook the girl in his arms. She simply flopped like a rag doll.

'Sora? What's going on?'

"Will she be alright?" Selphie chirped in.

"Dear god. Oh, dear god. I can't beleive this...I didn't want somthing like this to happen..."Leon could be heard in the background.

"It'll be fine. She's not dead, I'm sure..." Yuffie tried to comfort the group.

"Whoever did this is gonna die!" Tidus yelled in an angry tone. Kairi tried to lift herself, but couldn't move. Her body ached without mercy as she tried to heave herself up. She felt cold and damp, like she had played sports all day...She slowly opened her eyes, but could only partically open them.

"Thank god..." Sora murmered. Kairi could just barly make out everyone. She felt Sora's arm holding her up. She must be on the floor of somewhere, but where? She didn't reconize this place. In fact, she didn't remember much of anything. Where was she? Why was she here? Sora lifted her up. "Kairi, what happened?"

"You tell me..." she murmered. She rolled her head to try to take in her surroundings. Everything was silent, and a blanket of tenseness hung over them all, in a suffocating manner.

"Kairi....? Do you remember anything?" Sora tried again. There was extreme worry in his voice and he looked as if he was about to cry or something. "Just think for a minute. What is the last thing you remember?"

"I think...I was near the drinks and stuff with Riku. The rest...is pretty blurry...I fell...I think...why are all you guys so upset?" The group looked nervously back and forth at each other.

"We found you here in Leon's room. There was blood everywhere..." Selphie began, but then broke down sobbing. Yuffie walked over to her side to comfort her, and the two moved out of Kairi's vision. Sora grasped onto her tighter and held her close to him in a protective way.

"You were all alone back here. It looked like your clothes had been sloppily put back on you....we think....oh god, Kairi...I can't say it..." Tidus shuffled closer to the two.

"We think you got raped..." He said silently almost...

But loud enough for Kairi to hear. And then she broke down sobbing...

~Don't try to live so wise

Don't cry cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears

cause you will hate yourself in the end.~

That's when she started to remember.

_The room was dark and warm as Riku loomed into vision._

_"Riku...what the heck...?" he placed a finger to her lips to silence her._

_"Shh...don't ask questions. Questions only get in the way. So does thinking..."_

_"So?"_

_"Don't think." he came down over her and placed his mouth on hers. _

"Oh god....I remember...It was Riku..." she gasped in between sobbs.

"I'm so sorry, Kairi. I should have been watching you closer..." Sora whispered. He too, broke down, although he tried to be strong for her...for everyone.

~Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry cause your so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

cause you will hate yourself in the end.~

END Chapter two-------

Anaretsu: I thought you were gonna wait until you got five reviews. You only have four.

6H: Suspense! Okay guys, It's gonna take another five reveiws to get you to the next chapter. Oh, and sorry to all Riku fans out there. I don't hate him...I just needed someone for this role in the story...

Riku: Suuurrreee....make ME look like the bad guy.

Anaretsu: You didn't look evil Kingdom Hearts, that's for sure. *looks at picture* Are you in a dress?!

Riku: I was possessed by an evil spirit!

Sora: Now that I think of it....

6H:See you in the next chapter! 


	4. Broken

6H: I was upset, cause I hadn't gotton any reivew for awhile- but then I read on the front page that ff.net has been having troubles with the emails! Boy, was I glad to hear that! I mean, not to hear that the staff had been backed up with the emails, but that people HAD been reviewing- I read them by looking myself up in the search and clicking the reviews by my stories.

Anaretsu: You sure love to rant.

6H: And you sure love to be annoying.

Sora: And the BOTH of you like to TORTURE me by putting Kairi through HELL!!!

6H: Anyone read the Kingdom Hearts manga? There are scanlations (scans that have been translated) on this site: kingdomhearts2.net

Anaretsu: I read it too. It's very good! Sora has so many funny faces in it.

Sora: I do?

6H: You're agreeing with me?

Anaretsu: Oh. I guess I am.

6H: Well, onto my story!!!!

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~lyrics~

_memory/flashback_

Wind~By the Six of Hearts

Chapter 3-Broken

The sunlight came through the low windows around the bed she rested in. The unfamilar scent of her surrounding filled her. Even though she sat up by herself, and looked alright nothing was okay. Kairi was still in shock. At Leon's she hadn't been able to move much, so Sora carried her home on his back. Unfourtantly, he could only make it to his house. So, he let Kairi spend the night there. The brown haired boy came in with a tray- upon which rested a bowel and cup. He set it down next to the bed, and pulled up a stool. Kairi didn't even look at him. She couldn't face anyone anymore.

"Kairi...are you doing okay? Do you feel better than yesterday?" There was silence. "I understand. You can stay as long as you like. I only live with my mom- and she'll be gone for another two or three months. Now eat this. It'll make you better..." He put the tray where she could reach it and walked out of the room, sensing she needed to be alone.

Kairi was broken. Like a broken doll. She rested her arms on her knees, and then buried her head in them. Everything lacked it's goodness now. Everything was evil. Everything was a lie. And no matter where she went, Riku was there. His piericing ice eyes found her. There was no light.

~Don't try to live so wise

Don't cry cause you're so right.

Don't try with fakes or fears

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.~

Sora sat outside in the back yard of his house. He watched the blue sky that relfected his eyes, deep in thought. He thought that Riku was one of her friends. Espically when he said he was going to take her home. But that was to get Sora out of the way. Why hadn't he stayed with her? Why did she even let her out of his sight? He could've-

No. He wouldn't do that. It would've only made him an outcast. It would've brought him back to when it all started. His father hated him now because of it. At his last school, they had stayed clear of him. He would never do that. Never ever...

But if he had- then Kairi would've been safe. Out of anger and frustration, he screamed at the sky.

~You are still blind if you see a winding road

'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.~

Her powers. The curse of which made her 'dangerous', a 'bringer of the end', a 'symbol of death'. Those powers that were the reason she had her gurdians. Wakka, Selphie, Cloud, Yuffie and....

him. The one who was supposed to protect her. She loathed him with a firey passion that would never go out. She threw her pillow acroos the room and pulled the quilt over her head.

'Leave me alone! Leave me...why do you come after me...'Those ice shaded eyes would always find her. The blood....the pain...the tainting....

Sora walked in quietly. He sat down on the stool by the bed and watched the shapeless form under the covers. He didn't say anything at first. He just watched. His eyes had no emotion, his face was blank. He just sat there and watched. Kairi layed still, aware of his presence. The silence pounded in her head.

"Kairi...I'm sorry. This is all my fault...It might as well have been me who did this to you." She threw the covers off her and looked at him with her tear filled, glassy eyes.

"NO!!" She flew onto him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and sobbing into his jacket. He seemed a little stunned at first, but then put his arms gently around her back.

"I should've stopped him. But I practically handed you over to him."

"It's not your fault." she gasped out, in between sobbs. And they stayed liked that- maybe for a long time.

Kairi fell asleep from crying, right in Sora's arms. When he made sure she was out, he gently layed her down on the bed, and put the covers over her. He slowly steped out of the room, and before closeing the bedroom door, he smiled for the first time since this morning.

"Goodnight." He whispered. He walked down the hall to the kitchen, where he sat at the table. Kairi seemed like such a wonderful and kind person- at least before this happened. Why would someone do this to her? Espcially one of her 'friends.' He wanted to beat this kid up so bad. He just couldn't sit around watching Kairi die. Well, not die as in the real meaning of the word- but her soul was gone. She was a souless lump. He wondered what he could do. He walked back to her door and considered going in so he could keep a night vigil at her beside. But she might get scared. What she needed was to be alone. So, he decided to sleep out of her door. He turned out all the lights in the house, and lay against the wall in peacful, dreamless sleep.

The next day, Sora had to go to school. He promised to be back as soon as he could. He bring back all her missing assaignments- but most importantly he would anwser no one about Kairi's condition or situation. He walked down the road, and Kairi flopped down on the bed- staring at the wooden ceiling.

Sora returned home. When he entered the room, Kairi let out a gasp of horror. He had blood coming from the corner of his mouth. There were rips in his clothes- and one of his gloves was missing. He slumped down on the stool by her bed. Bruises littered his kind face, and his one eye was half closed in pain.

"Hey." he said. "You okay?"

"I should be asking you that!What in hell happened?"

"I fought Riku. It was really a great fight." He said. "I got him good. Bloody nose, and I even gave him a black eye." He seemed somewhat pleased, but he was trying to hide the seriousness. He talked as though he was in pain, but he never said a word of pain. He was only worried about her.

"Fool."

"Huh?"

"We are you concerning yourself with me? I'm just worthtless...no one wants me..."

"Stop that. I did this because I wanted to. I wanted to hurt the guy who took you soul!" She turned to look at him. Gently and hesitantly, as though she might hurt him more, she touched her delicate fingertips to the small stream of blood from the corner of his mouth, and brushed it away.Sora sat there, sort of speechless. No one had ever cared for him when he was hurt. He had gotton in fights before, but he never let anyone close- no one wanted to help him anyway. And then he always pushed him mom away.

_Sora dragged himself home. Cuts bled on his arms and face. He figured he had at least sprained his wrist. Looks like no piano for awhile. He opened the apartment door._

_A women with long dark brown hair stood up in shock._

_"Sora! What happened?" Sora just staggered to his room. "Sora? Sora! Stop that! Let me help you."_

_"No! Stay away from me!" She stood back in shock. Her son denied her-his mother._

_"Sora? Let me-"_

_"No! You don't understand!" He yelled. He ran into his room and slammed the door shut. He sunk down on the floor in pain and weakness. Tears fell from his eyes. Why did it always end like this? Why? Would he always lose? It had all happened so fast-the girl he liked, Cypher, had started hanging around him and then had been flirting with him. Then, her boyfriend came and beat him mercilessly. Cypher had told him a whole bunch of lies that Sora had done something rathe obscene to her. She watched the whole thing. Everyone did. And every jeered the losing Sora. The called out for his enemy to kill him, beat him down, cut off his hands to silence the music. _

_But why?_

"Why?" he murmered.

"Huh?" A stream of bitter liquid fell onto his hands.

"Why am I always the loser?" Kairi looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Sora lifted his head to look in her eyes.

"I always end up losing...and alone..."

~Don't try to live so wise.

Don't try, cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

Cause you will hate yourself in the end.~

Sora lay on top of the blankets around Kairi, as she gently stroked his hair. He sniffed every now and then, as he told her the stories of his past. She cradled his head on her lap, as she soothed him like a mother. He told her how his father made them move suddenly- he couldn't remeber why- but he only remembered that he was happy back then. They moved to a larger town- but his father left him and his mom. They moved to the city when his mom needed a job. That's when he turned to the music. He played beautifully, but the other kids taunted him because of it and for other reasons that he didn't explain. He was always being beat upon by the other kids, and he was always lonely. Then his mom and him moved out here, and he was happy for awhile, until Kairi got hurt by Riku.

"Shh...it's alright...I'm here, and I won't leave you.." Kairi whispered melodically. Sora shut his eyes.

"Kairi...what's that paper you always carry with you?"

"What paper?"

"The old looking one-over on the table there." she gazed over at it. It was the note from her childhood friend. The one she couldn't remember. She always kept it with her because she felt lonely, and that short letter made her feel that someone else like her was out there. But now, she didn't need it anymore.

"It's nothing."

~Don't dry with fakes or fears,

Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

Cause you will hate yourself in the end.~

END Chapter 3------

6H: Now, how awsome was that?

Anaretsu: Not very.

6H: -_- Feh.

Sora: I thought it was good. For once. _

6H: Whatever. Anyway, please review!! ^_^ 


	5. Maybe I'll Stand Again

6H: So many reviews! They're coming in faster these days.

Anaretsu: Tell me about it.

6H: Whatever. I love hearing from all the different people out there.

Anaretsu:It's amazing anyone reviews, hikari!

6H: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN? BAKA!

Anaretsu: BAKA!

Sora: You guys say that alomst every chapter! And in all your other stories!

6H: You ARE right. Why do we insult each other and call each baka?

Anaretsu: Cause it's fun?

6H: Works for me. BAKA YAMI!

Anaretsu: BAKA HIKARI!!!

Sora:-_________-U

"speaking"

'thoughts'

_memory/flashback_

~lyrics~

Wind~By The Six of Hearts

Chapter 5~Maybe I'll Stand Again

Sora's blue eyes slowly opened up. It took him a few mintues to resiter his surroundings, but then he made out the walls, the bed...the blankets, the warmth. He sighed softly as he felt a sweet scent overtake his sences. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting postion to see Kairi still asleep. They must've both passed out in the middle of the night. Sora watched the fallen angel as she slept on- her face neither sad nor happy.

'Kairi...' Her blank blues eyes fluttered open. She turned to look at Sora.

"Good morning." she whispered. He nodded. He got off the bed and stood up.

"Feeling better?" Kairi sat up.

"Not really. Still kind of sick and gross feeling." Sora felt better that she was being honest with him. He felt even better that she was speaking. "How about you?"

"This is nothing. I'm fine, really. But you need to get outside. Maybe the sunlight and fresh air will help you feel better." Kairi looked sadly away.

"I don't want to go out there."

"You can't stay here forever."

"Do I have to go back to school?"

"No. Only when you're ready." He stood in the doorway, waiting for her to speak again, but she didn't. "I'm getting changed. When I come back, we'll go outside. Even if I have to drag you out there." And he disappeared into the confines of his house. Kairi looked out the window. The green lawn sparkled invitingly.

~Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.

Motivate your anger to make them all realize.

Climbing the mountain, never coming down.

Break into the contents, never falling down.~

Sora came back in the room.

"Can you stand?" Kairi swung herself over the side of the bed, and slowly brought her feet to the floor. Her legs, however, refused to obey her mind. She looked up at Sora and shook her head. "It's alright. I carry you on my back." He bent down, and she lowered herself onto his back. She grabbed onto his shoulders, and he rose up. The two akwardly made their may out of the room, down the hallway, through the kitchen, and out the back door. The two looked out on the open feild. Sora walked out a ways, and then set her down on the grass, before flopping down beside her, laying in the grass. They silently watched the clouds.

~My knee's still shaking, like I was twelve.

Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door.

A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.

Waiting is wasted on people like me.~

"So, what are you going to do?" Sora asked.

"Huh?"

"You can't stay home from school forever. And you will have to go home one day and face your parents. So what will you do?"

"To be honest, I've been thinking about that alot. Then I realized that I need to take things one step at a time. Who knows? Maybe I'll stand again. But for now, I'm going to have to recover little by little until I can get there." Sora looked up at her, her once blank eyes gaining back what they had lost. He smiled a bit at the good sight.

'It might take awhile...but it's a good sign. You're recovering little by little. And I'll wait for you to come back to normal. I'll wait...'

~Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

Cause you will hate yourself in the end.~

They sat across from each other at the kitchen table. For the past few hours they had been playing card games-mostly out of bordom- and slowly, Kairi began opening up again. At present, they were playing poker. Sora layed down what he had.

"I have thre of a kind. What do you have?"

"I beat you! Royal Flush!" She laughed a little and even smiled.

"Kairi!"

"What is it? Is something wrong?" She looked at him puzzled.

"You smiled...you smiled again..." They looked at each other, the sunset making the perfect background. They didn't have to say anything more. There was no need.

~Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

Cause you will hate yourself in the end.~

-END chapter 5------

6H: YAY! Another chapter done! I'm very please with how it turned out. Next chap-************** happens!

Sora: o_O

Anaretsu: Great! You scared him again! Do you always have to do that?

6H: ....yes?

Anaretsu: Okay.

6H: Please review! ^_^ 


	6. Her Powers

6H: Heehee! Back with chappy....6! Oh, and I'm The SIX of Hearts! It's time for a celebration!!!! 

Anaretsu: Hikari...Please, just stop now....spare us...

6H: Oh feh!

Sora: I'm still upset! This story is so depressing!

6H: Sora! Look atthe title! The story is called 'Wind!' Does that sound like a HAPPY story to you?

Sora: But you keep hurting Kairi!!!!

Kairi: What's going on?

Anaretsu: Sora's throwing a fit about the genre of the the story again.

Kairi: Again?! God, Sora!!

Sora: I was BLEEDING in chapter 4!!!!

6h: IT WAS DRAMTIC!!!

Sora: IT'S AN ANGST FIC!!! THAT'S WHAT YOU KEEP TELLING ME!!!!!

6H: Oh shut it! All of you!!! Here's chapter 6 of Hearts!!!!

Anaretsu: -_-U

Wind~By the Six of Hearts

Chapter 6~Her Powers

It had to come, she knew it. She just didn't think it would be so soon. 

School. She had to return. She had already gone home. Her parents sobbed and wanted to help. But there was nothing they could do. It's not like Kairi was going to have a kid. She had already gone to the hospital the day she returned home. There would be no child-that had been determined. Kairi's mom was releived. Kairi though...didn't care.

Her eyes were still blank dark pools of blue mirrors-the simply reflected whatever she saw, and you couldn't get behind them. So on the new morning of that Wensday Kairi made her way down from her house on the outskirts of the small town. Sora was waiting for her at the end of his driveway, so the two walked in silence down the road.

The white school building loomed in the distance. Kairi froze. 'No...no I can't do this!!' She turned to run but Sora grabbed her arm.

"Kairi...You've already missed a week of school. It's time to come back. You have to face this. And it'll make you stronger. Just ignore them. And remeber you won't be doing this alone. I'm here with you." He led her into the school yard. Kairi looked around for her friends or Riku. All she saw was Cloud brooding under a tree while his fan girls crowded around him and talking in endless, meaningless chatter. The two walked down the hall, stopped at their lockers, and then went to class. As soon as Kairi walked in, the calls was dead silent, as if she'd died and this was her funeral. And here she was, being dragged in laying in her coffin. Selphie and Yuffie watched her sadly from the corner. Tidua froze in the middle of throwing a book across te room and sat down without a sound. Riku wasn't there.

Sora and her walked down the aisle and sat in their desks. Yuffie and Selhie uncomfortably made their way over to her desk. 

"Well, what wrong with you people?" Yuffie asked the silent class. "Continue what you were doing!" And they all did. 

"Hey, Kairi. Are you feeling better?" Selphie asked.

"Riku and Sora got in a fight last week when you were out. Both got pretty badly injured. Oh, Sora. You look better since then." Sora just nodded at Yuffie. But Kairi didn't look at them. She was looking in a place beyond here-an unreachable place were no one would find her. 

"Kairi...um, Riku...we dismissed him. He's no longer your gurdian. That's okay right?"

"Of course it's okay! He only-I mean...I'm sure Kairi's fine with it." Sora watched Kairi with worry in his eyes. She was so distant today. What was wrong with her? He thought she was getting better. Maybe school was getting her down. Or maybe she really wasn't better. He could just-

The door of the classroom opened, and the class once again became dead silent. Riku, with his ice blue eyes, had arrived. He walked over to Kairi's deak in a desprate way.

"Kairi! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing! You have to beleive me!" He grabbed her hand and begged for her forgiveness.

"Let go of her! You have no right-!" Yuffie tried to pry him away.

"I do so have the right! Let go of me!"

"Get your hands off of Kairi!" Suddenly Riku was forced back. A red mark appeared on his face. Sora stood there with his arm outstreched.

"You again...what are you? The hero?" Riku taunted. Sora just glared at him.

"Who do you think you are? You hurt Kairi in an unreverisble way and then you beg for her forgivness. Can you even imagine the pain you put her through? Do you even know how she feels now? She will never fully recover. And it's all your fault!" The two charged at each other and began fight in front of Kairi's desk. It was pretty even sided, and everyone else, including Tidua, were too shocked to break them up.

"STOP IT!" The two boys froze and looked at the source of the comand. Kairi stood up behind her desk, her head now facing down, with tears coming down her face."Don't fight anymore...Just..." She ran out of the room, and Sora pushed Riku to the ground to follow her.

~Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

Cause you will hate yourself in the end.~

Kairi sat against the wall of the school, her head buried in her knees in an attpemt to mute her sobs. Sora walked up slowly to her. 

"Kairi, I-" He just didn't know what to say. The feelings in side him could not be put into words. So he just stood there, wanting to make the pain stop for her. Wanting to be able to make the pain go away, to dry the tears, to make her the way she was, to...love her? He shook his head. Kairi needed a friend, not a lover. A boyfriend was the last thing she wanted at this point in time. So, he sunk down next to her and put his arms around her to protect her from the world. "It'll be alright, Kairi. Things'll work out somehow, I know it. Everything will okay, one day...and remeber, you're not alone. I'm here with you..." Soon, the sobs ceased and the tears began to run out. They had missed most of the school day, but what did school ever do for them anyway? 

Sora looked at her crimson hair, thinking of somethig to say.

"Kairi..why do you have gurdians?" He could feel her pulling away from him, but he held onto her. "Tell me." She sighed in defeat.

"But then you'll leave me. And then I will be alone." He looked down at her blank eyes which stared up at him. She looked like a little kid, almost. 

"No, Kairi. I'll never leave you. You can tell me anything." She sighed again, and slipped out of his arms. She silently walked toward the road in front of the school. Sora followed. They walked until they were in a dark forest together. What on earth were they doing here? But before he could ask her anything, she turned around to face him.

"The reason is this. Watch." She walked to a rather old tree and touched it with her one hand as she sat down on one of the huge above ground roots. Slowly the tree began to light up. Glowing orbs of light hung out of the braches, casting a blueish glow in the drak forest. "See that? It's the soul of the tree. It's my power."

"Power?" She nodded. Sora sat down on another root to listen.

"Yes. I am able to call souls out of living things. Of course, I can put them back- and I never hurt anyone or anything. But...The village people weren't very kind to me when my powers first appeared."

"When did they first become obvious?"

"I don't know...I think I was like two or three. I remember no one would ever play with me or help me. They were all afraid." All this time, she never turned her eyes to look away from the tree. 

"So you have gurdians?"

"My power could be very useful if it fell into the wrong hands. My guardians protect me and make sure no one gets their hands on me." 

'Now it makes sense. The blank eyes, the inability to trust...and Riku knew all this. Why would he break Kairi's trust and hurt her?' All these thoughts ran through his mind at a dizzing speed. Yet, never a word he said to her after she finished her last line. They sat near the tree, and didn't speak. The soft sounds of the soul of the tree serenaded them as the gazed on the beautful sight.

~Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

Cause you will hate yourself in the end.~

END Chapter 6-----------

6H: That was a good chapter. Nothing too sad happened, right Sora?

Sora: *crying his eyes out* (wouldn't that be a weird sight?)

Anaretsu:-_-U

6H: Uh...I think Sora needs emotinal therapy. See you in the next chapter! 


	7. Not Exactly Ready

6H: It's luckly,lucky,lucky chapter 7! So now I will thank all those who reviews this little fic of mine!

MoonFlow-Kairi

love kh

AnimeMaster7

Kingdom*Hearts309

AeRiS*dOnO

kyrstle

Fire Spirit

Snowy Fox

Kintora

Thank you to all who reviewed. Now I'm gonna skip right over the part where I call Anaretsu a baka and go right to the story!

Anaretsu: Hey!

Wind~By The Six of Hearts

Chapter 7~Not Exactly Ready

Kairi brushed her long red hair in front of her mirror. Her blank blue eyes stared back at her without any recognition of herself-like she was staring at someone else. She gently placed her brush down and walked to her window. The sky was dotted with many silver stars tonight. She gave a very small smile at the display-they almost made her forget what had happened. But then again, nothing would. Or would it?

She saw a dead ivy vine near her window. She gently touched it and it glowed a light blue. Gently, she revied and healed the worn out soul of the plant and replaced it. When the vine stopped glowing, it was a healthy green again. Kairi was gladdened by this small work and drew herself back into her bedroom. Her phone rung as she flooped down on the bed.

"Hey, Kairi." It was Selphie.

"Hi."

"I just wanted to call and catch up with you. You disapeared today at school. Where'd you go?"

"No where special." She wasn't about to tell Selphie about this afternoon.

"Kairi, you know it's dangerous to wander around the wilderness by yourself. If Wakka found out, he would've dropped dead from a heart attack!"

"I wasn't by myself." Oops. Bad move.

"You weren't with Riku again, were you? Oh, if that evil bastard lays one more hand on you, I swear I'll kill him! "

"No. I was with someone I can trust. Someone who'll never leave me." She said, smiling softly as she thought of Sora.

"I see...who is it?"

"I'm not telling." Kairi said, regaining her normal attitude. "And don't try guessing."

"I'll find out, don't worry." Her friend joked. And then something began to happen. As Kairi and Selphie talked, Kairi began to laugh. Her mother and father listened to the joyful sound outside her room and smiled at each other. Their little girl would be okay.

Kairi walked into the school yard by herself the next morning and went to her group of friends in their usual spot under the tree. Kairi smiled as she walked over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Kairi? Are you alirght?" Wakka asked. Everyone except Selphie (and the apathetic Cloud) looked puzzled. And utterly confused.

"I'm doing fine today. Should I not be?"

"It's not that...." Yuffie started. Tidus edged his way into the conversation.

"It''s just you were all depressed yesterday. And now you're back to normal." 

"Well, I was on the phone with Sel last night and I started laughing again. It felt really good, and when I went to bed, and even this morning, I still felt happy. And here I am now." The mentioned brunette walked over to the red head.

"See guys. Everything is fine! Kairi just needed some time, is all! And now she's back up on her feet." Kairi smiled at them all and then turned to look at the school yard. Sora, who had just walked in, was staring at her with the same look Wakka had had a second okay. She just smiled warmly at him, and he returned it as he walked over to join the group. 

~Culitivate your hunger before you idealize.

Motivate your anger to make them all realize.

Climbing the mountain, never coming down.

Break into the contents, never falling down.~

School passed without any major events, and soon the group from this morning was now stading at the gate, saying their goodbyes and parting ways. Kairi and Sora walked up the hill to their remote homes and the big hill-though Kairi's was farther.

"You seem really happy today."Sora mentioned. Kairi looked up at the blue sky above.

"Yeah. Sel and I talked on the phone last night, and somehow I felt better. It still hurts in a way, you know. But it's not as bad as before. Because I realized something." Sora stopped walking while Kairi continued.

"What's that? What did you realize?"

"That I wasn't alone. Just like you said. But I don't think I let myself beleive it till yesterday. You didn't leave me, and neither did my friends." he turned to him, her once blank eyes now different-fuller and brighter than before. "But...I'm still trying to get over it, you know. I feel like an outcast still. And I feel forgein in my own body. I look in the mirror, and I don't really see me. I see someone else."

"I get it. It'll take a little more time. But soon, that person in the mirror will be you again." The lasped into silecne, but it wasn't a sorrowful or heavy silence. It was a light, cheery, and uplifted silence. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Sora waved goodbye as he headed down his long winding,driveway. This was the part of her walk she hated most- the part she had to go alone. But she shook off the horrible feeling in her spine and continued home. She couldn't help feel as though someone was watching her. She stopped walking and listened. Nothing. She shook her head. She was just being paranoid. She headed home.

Her house was empty-her dad worked and her mom was out shopping. She entered the dwelling and locked the door behind her. Throwing her backpack on the floor, she headed to the kitchen for a soda. Why couldn't she shake the feeling that something was trying to get her? But she wouldn't let it bother her. She was in a good mood for the first time in a long time. She looked and saw a small plant wilting in a pot on the window ledged. She carefully placed her hands around the delicate creature and revived it's soul. The plant perked up imedeatly, and returned to the living. She quickly turned behind her, swearing a shaodw was there. Of course, there was nothing. She went into the living room and flipped on the TV. She felt it again, but nothing was there. This was really bothering her. She flipped off the TV and headed up to her room. She popped in a CD and flipped on the computer. After she connected to the internet, she began to browse around cyberspace and amuse herself. A cold chill made it's way up her spine. A hand reached for her...

"NO!" She screamed. She turned to smack the hand away, but there was nothing to smack. She shook her head. What was wrong with her. 'What was that? A creak in the hall? Someone entering the house? What? Stop it Kairi! You're fine! No one else it here. It's just you. It's just y-....' She stood up suddenly and ran out of her room.

~You say "Dreams are dreams.

I ain't gonna lay the fool anymore."

You say, " Cause I still got my soul."~

Sora walked to his front door to respond to the repeated banging. Brushing back some loose hairs, he pulled open the door. Kairi stood there, breathless. She looked a little relived and embarassed.

"Kairi? Is everything aliright?"

"I'm sorry. I just realized...I'm not ready to go back to everything being okay. I was alone at my house and I felt something behind me. But there was nothing there. I think it was Riku's shadow. I think that I haven't gotton rid of it yet."

"It's okay. I'm here for you. Come in, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Sora..."

END Chapter 7---------

6H: Alright. Ready Anaretsu?

Anaretsu: Ready.

Both: BAKA!!!!

Sora: -_-U you couldn't leave it out for one chapter?

6H: No. And another big thank you to all those who reviewed! If I spelt your name wrong, I'm sorry. I just quickly wrote them down on a list and I have bad hand writting...^-~

Anaretsu: So? This is the end of chapter 7! No all of you go away so we can get back to our lives!!! Stop reading!

------------

Anaretsu:What did I say? THERE IS NO MORE LEFT IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR CHAPTER 8, OKAY? AM I TALKING TO THE WALL OR SOMETHING?

6H: Anaretsu! I fyou keep talking then they are, of course, going to keep reading!

Anaretsu: Oh.... 


	8. Excuses or Reasons

6H: Oh! It's chapter 8 of Wind!!! I'm so excited!

Anaretsu: Great.

6H: This chap will be good! I can feel it!!!!

Anaretsu: Hear that? She can feel it!

6H: Not so great on the insults today are we?

Anaretsu: feh. I'm tired.

6H: Me too.......baka yami.

Anaretsu: *perks up* BAKA HIKARI!!!!!! ^_^

Sora:-_-

Anaretsu: Heh. What possed you to make it this long?

6H: eight chapters isn't long, Anaretsu.

Anaretsu: It is if I say it is, baka!!!

6H: *to the reviewers* you may all throw rotton pineapples at her now.

Reviewers: *throw pineapples*

Anaretsu: AHHH!!!!

6H: That's better! Here's the fic!!!

Wind~By The Six of Hearts

Chapter 8~Excuses or Truths

It was very boring in class today. The teacher was going over last night's math homework, yet it was boring. It was very boring. It was...yeah, you get the point. So Kairi sat at her desk, rolling her pencil across her desk. She looked over to Riku's empty desk. He hadn't been in school for the past few days.

'Riku....'

_"So?"_

_"Don't think."_

'The details are so fuzzy....It's hard to remeber. It was dark, and I saw silver hair....hmm.' She felt sad for Riku. What had he been thinking? Why had he done what he did? These questions raced through her head. And the more she thought about the painful memory , the more things didn't seem right. Yes- Riku had silver colored hair...but it wasn't really long. And now that she thought of it, she had felt someone's long hair touch her shoulder as they loomed dangerously above her. 'It couldn't be...wait, it had too have been Riku. He's the one who led me to the back room. There's no one else it could have been...'

"Kairi! Hello, are you there?!" Selphie, Yuffie, Tidus and Sora all stood around her desk. Yuffie was waving her hand in front of Kairi's face like mad. "It's lunch time already! The bell rang like an hour ago!"

"Yuffie, it was just two minutes."

"Tidus! One more smart remark like that and I'm goin' beat you down!" Kairi laughed at her friends' antics and stood up.

"Sorry, guys. I was just thinking." They walked out into the hall, Yuffie and Tidus having a heated arugement, Selphie making sure no blood was shed, and Kairi and Sora tagging along behind.

"So, what had you so occupied?" Sora asked queitly.

"About that night."

"Oh. It's okay if you want to go home. I'll walk you, if you want."

"No, I mean...I'm no longer really sure it was Riku. Some things don't add up."

"It had to be Riku. You said so yourself." Sora's eyes narrowed in inner fury towards the silver haired boy. "What makes you think it wasn't him?"

" Uh...nevermind. It was nothing. Just a thought." She walked up ahead to catch up to Selphie. Sora sighed. Could Kairi be right?

~Don't try to live so wise...~

Kairi had began the walk home by herself. She didn't want anyone, espically Sora, to follow her today. She was going somewhere were she didn't want anyone to follow her. And now she was there. The small house lay towards the heart of the town, where it was crowded, but it still looked very nice nonetheless. Kairi lifted her small hand to knco on the door. A silver haired woman anwsered.

"Oh, Kairi. Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Is...um, Riku around?" she hestiantly looked around the woman, Riku's mom, to see in the house.

"Yes he is. I'll get him now. Why don't you come in?" Riku's mom gestured for Kairi to enter. The house on the inside was spotless and very pretty. Little pots of flowers were scattered about- Riku's mom loved plants. The carpet was very thick and soft under Kairi's shoes. She snapped out of her daydream when noise came from the stairs. Riku looked down at her.

"Kairi? Is it really you?" she nodded. "I was hoping to see you again. I have to tell you something. Lets...go outside." The two walked outside and Riku shut the door, grabbing Kairi firmly, but gently, by the shoulders. "It wasn't me!! You have to believe me, even if no one else does." Kairi looked at him wide eyed. So it wasn't him? Or was he lying. 'He sounds too desprate to be lying...and his eyes...such sadness in his eyes. They hold no fear for me now. I can look at them and not be afraid.' Her face softened, and she gently cupped a hand on one of his cheeks. "Kairi?"

"I'm sorry. I was afraid of you..."

"It's all my fault. I should've made sure you were okay. I saw you were feeling sick so I brought you into a bedroom in back. I thought I could get some asprin or something for you, so I left. But I should've stayed! These guys came out of no where and next thing I knew I was out cold! When I woke up, I heard everything through an open window. I ran away."

"Why? Why didn't you just come in and tell me all this at the beginning?"

"I was scared. I heard you say you thought it was me. I didn't want to just appear. I thought it was best if I left." A small drop of water made it;s way down his face. "I should've portected you, like I'm supposed to. I don't deserve to be your gurdian."

"It's not your fault Riku. There was nothing you could do."

"Yes there was! If I could've fought those guys off, then I would've been able to save you." During their conversation, Riku's hands found their way to Kairi's waist, and her hand hadn't moved from his face, while her other hand placed itself on his shoulder. They looked at each other in silence. Sora, at that moment, came around the corner and spotted the two. He stood frozen in the road as he looked at them. Riku and Kairi were unaware of his presence. Riku bent down to her. "I need you, Kairi. I want to protect you, more than anything."

"Alright."

"No, it's not okay. I want to protect you...more than as a friend. You're really important to me..."Sora had seen enough- he turned and ran away. The two teens, not knowing Sora had been there, broke apart from their embrace and stood looking at each other.

"Riku, I don't think...I can give you what you want from me."

"It's okay. I just want to be there for you." Then Kairi remebered what Sora had said.

_ "Everything will okay, one day...and remember, you're not alone. I'm here with you..." _It was so similar, what the two had said to her. She watched as Riku headed inside. When the door closed, she walked down the street and up to her house, when she passed Sora's house. It was dark, so she knew he must be out- his mom hadn't returned from her buisness trip. That's when she heard a sad, meloncholy flute play in the night. She listened and heard it come from the woods. Although the trees looked dark and forboding, she ventured in, callined out the souls of some of the trees to provide light. That's when she made it to a clearing. Standing behind a tree, she listened as the player continued the sad song. She looked to see who could playing it. The clearing was filled with fireflys, providing enough light for a party t be thrown. Sitting in a branch in the tree was Sora. He was the creator of the sad music.

'Sora?' She carefully walked into the clearing. He never opened an eye or even seemed to know she was there. When he finished the song, he opened his blue eyes and turned down to look at her.

"Should't you be with Riku?"

"What do you mean, Sora?"

"I saw you two."

END Chapter 8-------

6H: Sorry it took so long for me to finish this. I was writting it, and I started feeling guilty about not having beaten KH yet. I'm on Riku-Ansem and I just can't kill him!!!

Riku: So now you want to kill me!!!

Anaretsu: I swear, it looks like you're in a dress.

Riku: It's not a dress!!!!

6H: Then I was running out of ideas and yeah. So please enjoy!!!^_^ Don't worry, the is SORA/KAIRI not Kairi/Riku. 


	9. Where You Go When You're Gone

6H: Time for another chapter of Wind

Anaretsu: I thought you were feeling guilty about having not neaten the game.

6H: That's true, but I can do this story still!

Anaretsu: Great.

6H: You were hoping I would put this on hold, didn't you, baka yami?

Anaretsu: YOU'RE MORE OF A BAKA THAN I WILL EVER BE AND I'M ALMOST 500 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU ARE!!!!!!

Sora: Do you have to shout?

Anaretsu: YES!!!!

6H: Time for the fic!!!

Wind~By The Six of Hearts

Chapter 9~Where You Go When You're Gone

"I saw you two." he said. Kairi looked at the ground. What was Sora going at?

"It wasn't Riku." sh said quietly.

"And you believe him?" She nodded, but poke her anwser as well.

"Yes." Sora sighed as he looked up at the stars.

"Why? Why do you listen to him? What if he's lying?"

"But I don't think it's Riku. It was someone else. But I don't want to talk about it anymore. That person didn't get what they wanted." Sora sat upright and looked down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"My first born child will receive all my powers, and I will no longer posess them. That person wanted my child. But I don't have one." Sora looked wide eyed at her.Then, he leaned back in the tree again. Kairi went on, going against what she thought best. "I want Riku to protect me. I always feel safe with him."

'I knew it. I was just going to get tossed aside again. No one wants me. I just...nobody.' he thought angrily in his head. "I see. So you don't need me anymore."

"No, Sora! That's not-"

"I understand. It's okay. It not like I'm not used to it." He hopped down from the tree and walked pass her. "I hope you end up happy with Riku." And he ran out of the woods. Kairi turned to call after him, but she didn't. Sora was acting nuts. What did this all mean? Then Kairi remebered. Sora had taken care of Kairi after it happened. He had been the first she saw when she came into conciousness. He had beaten up Riku for her, no matter how much it hurt him. She dropped to the ground and cried. She had made such a terrible mistake.

~You're still blind if you see a winding road

Cause there's always a straaight way to the point you see.~

Sora walked into his dark house and slammed the door behind him. So that was it, he was a loner again. Angry and upset, he found himself in the room Kairi had stayed in. Looking at the nightstand, he found the peice of paper that Kairi left. Opening it and reading it in the almost non existant light, he found the words that he thought had left him. The words he worte almost nine years ago.

~Don't try to live so wise

Don't cry, cause you're so right

Don't dry with fakes or fears

Cause you will hate yourself in the end.~

END Chapter 9------

6H: REALLY short, eh?

Anaretsu: Thank RA!

6H: Hey! That lowers my self esteem!!

Anaretsu: I don't CARE!!!!!

6H: Well, now that y ou have my all might suspense hanging over your head, you might as well review! 


	10. Picking up the Peices

6H: I'm extremly inspired, so I'll do Chapter 10 of Wind. Yes, chapter 9 was very short. Short, but effective.

Anaretsu: Defenity effective.

6H: I was just reading some stoires by Kintora. She's good! i'm just a rookie.

Anaretsu: Yup.

6H: That wasn't nice!

Anaretsu: Your Welcome.

6H: O_O To the fic.

Wind~By The Six of Hearts

Chapter 10~Picking up the Peices

The words were like he had wrote them yesterday. Dear Kairi...

He thought his family was just going on vacation. He thought that they were taking all their stuff with them because it was going to be a long trip. He had no idea they were moving away. He found out the night before they left. His mom and dad had been talking about it, arugueing.

_"That girl is a witch! She's a harbinger of death and destruction!" he yelled. His mom tried to calm him._

_"It's fine dear. She's such a nice little girl. I mean, she's the same age as our Sora. How could she be so dangerous?"_

_"Her powers!! She'll destroy us all!! I just glad we're gettting out of here before it turns into a hell hole." Sora gasped. They weren't coming back? He was leaving his only friend behind? What powers was his dad talking about? But he decided that he should at least tell her they were going. He ran into his room and took out a pen and paper, carefully writting in his best writting. He didn't sign his name, for fear his dad may get his hands on it._

He banged his head against the wall as he sat against it. It was Kairi who had been his only friend. She had been here for him.

Dear Kairi...

When he met her again, he didn't remember her, but now it had just become all clear to him. And he could still the little girl Kairi had been so long ago. One look at her eyes and it told him all he wanted to know. It told him everything. They had really know each other nine years prior to the day he returned here. His mom didn't say that they'd lived here before.

Dear Kairi...

He looked at the letter. His dad now lived in another town with Sora's grandfather. They both hated him now. They were both the same- hating those with strange powers. Everyone at school made fun of him. The first day at this new school, he had heard Riku warn Kairi about him.

Dear Kairi...

Things had played out this way and he saw it all very clearly. 'If Kairi would rather be with him, fine. I don't care anymore. I don't care...' He slowly pulled on the old paper in his hands and was pleased when he heard the quiet sound of the paper breaking apart. Now it was in two peices. He ripped it again. Now it was four. Now eight. He would've ripped it again, but got a better idea. He decided to convey his message to Kairi.

~Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

Cause you will hate yourself in the end.~

Kairi walked sorrowfully home. When she walked through her front door, she heard her mom in the kitchen.

"Kairi, it's awfully late. You know it's dangerous outside at night."

"Sorry mom. I was at Riku's house. Just had to clear up some stuff."

"Your friend Sora came by. He seemed pretty upset about something. Anyway, he said that this envolpe was for you." she said, handing Kairi a simple, unmarked envelope. Kairi took it and went up to her room, saying hi to her dad in the living room on her way up. She sat down on her bed and opened the envelope. To her shock, peices of aged paper flirted out of it. She gasped in horror when she saw that the paper had once been her precious note from her one true friend. The eight fragements of it were now scattered on her bed. How could he? 'Why Sora? How could you do this to my most precious possesion? I can't believe I left it at his house! I should've had it with me-taken better care of it. But I was careless. I left it at his house. No...'

"NO!!!" She screamed as she picked up the torn peices carefully, as though each were a newborn baby. Cradleing them gently, she ran downstairs into the kitchen. "Mom! Sora ripped up my letter!!!"

"Kairi, calm down! What happened?" Kairi's mom pulled out a chair at the round table for her and went to get her daughter a cup of water. Kairi gratefully excepted the drink and took a huge gulp before calming down.

"I left my letter at Sora's house by mistake. It was in the evenlope, put in peices!" she wailed. Her mother just hugged her and told her it would be alright.

"Let's see it. It's only been ripped into eight peices. You can tape it back together, and then it'll be good as new. I'll get you some tape. Do you me to help?" Kairi shook her head.

"No, I'll do it by myself."

"Why would he have done this? He seemed like such a nice boy. He took care of you and all...did you do something to make him mad?" Kairi thought about this and felt even worse. But why would Sora get this upset? Maybe she made him feel unwanted. That was so far from the truth! Kairi wanted Sora around- he made her feel like it was okay to trust again, something her other friends couldn't do. He showed her she wasn't alone. He had cared for her without expecting anything in return. He had made her feel protected, safe...even loved. And he never wanted anything in return. He had gone the limit, getting beaten up by Riku, just for her, never expecting her to think of him as a hero or praise him.

She took the peices and a roll of tape up to her room. Spreading the peices out on her desk she slowly tried to fit them together again. It was hard, but soon, all the words lined up perfectly. She gently taped them all together, and then folded it and placed it in her safest desk drawer. She then flopped herself down on her bed.

'Sora...I can't stop thinking about you...why?' She stared at her blank ceiling.

Sora, at his house, was also staring at a ceiling- the ceiling of his music room, trying to find music on his piano with his fingers. Finally, a slow melodic melody came to mind, and he gently play the soft lulaby like tune. His mind was filled to bursting, and his thoughts were all mix together like spilled paint.

'Kairi...'

~Don't try to live so wise

Don't cry cause you're so right

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

Cause you hate yourself in the end.~

END Chapter 10------------

6H: Oh! The end of chapter 10. Was that too short. I know chapter 9 was very short. Sort of sad what Sora did, but he's upset, and he didn't make it impossible to fix.

Kairi: I hate you Sora! I'll never forgive you!

Sora: NO! Kairi, I can explain!!!!

Anaretsu: Oh dear. See what you did, baka?!

6H: Not my fault!!! 


	11. His Powers

6H: Oooo!!! Chapter 11!!!!

Anaretsu: Great... more torture.

6H: That's not nice!

Anaretsu: Maybe, maybe not.

6H: feh. I don't have any clever opening remarks, so here's the fic!

Wind~By The Six of Hearts

Chapter 11~His Powers

Kairi walked into school the next day and say all her friends, even Riku, standing around the usual tree in the front courtyard of the small school. But Sora wasn't there.

She walked into the classroom after stopping at her locker. Tidus was throwing things across the room at other kids, Yuffie and Selphie were talking about how a mysterious someone-aka Leon- was leaving love notes in Yuffie's locker. But Sora wasn't there.

It started to rain, so everyone had to eat in the cafeteria. Wakka was discussing a new stratagy they could use against an enemy attack that was never going to happen anyway. Cloud was silent as he rubbed his temples, signaling he had a migrain. Riku, who had been reinitiated and given most sincere apologies, hypothized what the school lunch was made out of, and argued with Tidus that it couldn't be nuclear subtantces- it was either rubber or rat poison. But Sora wasn't there.

After school was let out, she waited outside for him to come,thinking he had just been at the nurse in first period and at lunch had eaten at another table. But he never came. She knew- she saw every person who walked out of the building. So she walked home alone. As she walked along the road, a few people she knew said hi. But then there was the rest of the town- the ones who despised the very air she breathed. They scowled or glared at her. A woman beckoned her child to come in as Kairi walked by.

~My knee's still shaking, like I was twelve.

Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door.

A main railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.

Waiting is wasted on people like me.~

As Kairi passed by Sora's house, she heard a piano playing a soft and sad tune. Walking to the door, she debeated whether it was a good idea to see him now. She went to knock on the door, but it swung open a crack. She carefully slipped in and walked down the hall, following the music as she went. Every step made her more nervous, espically the final one that got her into a big room with a piano in the center. Sora sat there, his fingers gracefully moving over the keys- the slighest touch producing a beautiful sound. He looked over to her with his blue eyes and stopped playing.

"Kairi." he said, flatly.

"Sora, I heard the music and the door was open-"

"I know why you're here. Don't try and fool me. I know." his cold unfeeling eyes looked back at her.

"Why are you acting this way?"

"I took care of you...listened to everything you had to say. And then you go back to Riku and believe everything he tells you. I kind of felt like you threw me aside."

"Threw you aside? Sora, that's nuts! Can't I be friends with you and Riku?!"

"Is that all you two are? Friends?!"

"Can't I have friends other than you?!!You're so selfish, Sora!" she yelled.

"And you're miss innocent all of the sudden? You're selfish at times, too!"he yelled back at her. "Didn't you think about what I told you?! I was in pain! I was alone! I thought you'd understand!!!" Kairi felt streams of tears make her way down her face.

"Why are you being so impossible!!?" she yelled back.

"Why are you acting all bubbly and happy?! Are you hinding your true self?!" 

"What do you mean? You like it when I'm miserable?" Sora winced back.

"No...that's not what I meant. It just seems like you changed and...it was like you left me behind. I just felt like I could trust you, more than anyone else. And when we first met, I could tell you were hinding things and that you didn't want to trust. I wanted to help teach you to trust again, espically after what happened. It's hard to be strong...so along the way I broke down. But you were there to catch me when I fell." Kairi looked straight at his blue eyes, and saw the emotions spilling from them. He seemed so sad and mournful. Kairi couldn't figure out why. "Kairi...

"Kairi, that night at the party, I saw you feeling sick so I went to see if you were okay. But then you went off with Riku. I thought I handed you right over to him, because I could've been able to tell what he was inteding."

"What do you mean?" Sora sighed and looked away from her.

"I have powers too. Mine are different, though. I can read people's heart-know if they're good or bad...I should've done that so I could've seen what would happen..."

"But Riku didn't do it."

"But at least I could've known! I could've been able to prove that he was innocent! I could've stopped this whole thing from ever happening..." He fell to his knees on the floor from greif. "When they first appeared, my dad left my mom and me without a second thought. He hated me because I wasn't normal. That's how I lost my only friend-because he hated people with these special abilities! I became tainted and he left to live with my grandfather-who also hates me now! Why do I have to bear this terrible burden? Why?!" He broke down in sobbing. Kairi watched him, and began to feel an immense sadness for Sora. She quietly and wordlessly waled over to her sorrowful friend and gently placed her amrs around him in an embrace. He leaned on her shoulder as he let the tears falls.

"It's okay...shhhh, it'll be fine. I'm not leaving you, ever. Everything will okay, one day...and remember, you're not alone. I'm here with you..." she comforted, like a mother.

~Don't try to live so wise,

Don't cry, cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

Cause you will hate yourself in the end.~

END Chapter 11---------------

6H: Aww....they made up and they did it in such a cute way. Poor Sora, eh?

Anaretsu: How grevious!

6H: Indeed! Wait! Are you COMPLEMENTING ME??

Anaretsu: Nope. Just commenting. And by they way, that chapter SUCKED.

6H: WAHH!!!!!!

Riku: See what you did!

Anaretsu: You're the one who goes around wearing dresses!!!

Riku: It's NOT a dress!!!

Wakka: *looking at picture* Well, it is debatable, man.

Riku: Not you too!!!

6H: See you in Chapter 12!!! 


	12. Summer Begins

6H: It's chapter 12!!!! So much excitement.

Anaretsu: blah!

6H: ~- Anyway, it's time for another plot twist!!!!

Anaretsu: Not another one!!!

6H: Yes, another one!!!Gotta keep the reviewers interested!!!

Anaretsu: BAKA HIKARI!!!

Sora: What are you planning?

6H: It's summer break and things between Sora and Kairi will heat up!

Wind~By The Six of Hearts

Chapter 12~Summer Begins

The final bell rang and all the students of the school came running out. A few months had past, and now Sora was one of the group. Speaking of the group, they were now presently running out of the school gate. All of them were excited about the up coming break and were making plans of what to do.

"We should go on a trip!" Selhie suggested.

"We should eat sugar!" yelled Yuffie and Tidus.

"We should come up with some new battle plans!" Wakka annoucned.

"..."Cloud stared at them all. Kairi and Sora laughed along with their friends. They all ended up walking up on top of the hill with the one tree and sat down in the shade, looking out at the whole village. Tidus and Yuffie climbed the thick branches to get good seats above the crowd. Cloud sat in his usual, bruding silence. He never did talk, though the group had no idea why. Kairi sighed as she looked up at the sky.

"You know..." Riku began, "we'll all be going to high school next year."

"YES! I thought I was going to get held back!" Tidus rejoiced.

"That's not what I mean. For the last nine years of our lives, since we started school, it's just been our side of town. But this high school is bigger and farther away. And it's the whole town. Everyone from the far west pennisula to the eastern river, and the south shore, as well as here in the northen hills. There will be alot of people." They all fell to silence.

"And uniforms. We all live in the same town, so what does it matter if we wear uniforms or not?" Selphie asked. Riku shrugged. Yuffie sighed.

"That means Leon will be going to the same school as us!"

"He already goes to the same school!" Tidus reminded her.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." 

"Anyway, I see Riku's point. We have to make many more new battle plans to protect Kairi!" Wakka concluded. Everyone let out exagerated, disparing sighs.

"Wakka! Would you cool it? No one's gonna come all the way out to our stupid town to attack Kairi and take her power!" Sel yelled at him.

"Nonsense! It's always good to be prepared!" Kairi giggled at the arguments that ensued. Sora, who said nothing till now, spoke.

"It means alot of change. We might get seperated, and there are always new people that became friends and enemies. And not only that, but we're getting older." They all fell silent, even Cloud-but he was silent to begin with. Selphie stood up.

"Well, who cares about that stuff now? That's not for a few months! I say we go on a vaction to Dust Rose Bay!" The group looked at her excitedly. 

"Really! I've always wanted to go there!" Kairi exclaimed, standing up to strech. Sora smiled.

"Is it a cool place?" he asked, never hearing of the place before. Yuffie jumped down from the tree.

"Of course it is!" she yelled, practically right into his face. "It's the big beach town that's like a whole resort!"

"You mean a resort that's like a whole town?" Tidus supplied.

"Whatever? Anyway, you stay in house that are right on the beach, and there are shops and skyscrapers and restruants and traffic! It's like a mini city!"

"And there's so much to do!" Sel went on.

"They have five blitzball courts!" Wakka said, thinking of how he could use blitzball to come up with a new stratagy...

"hmm..." Cloud finally said.

"Yeah, it a pretty cool place. I guess alot of people will be heading there." Riku stood up and brushed off his pants. 

"Then it's decided!" Kairi said. "We'll go on a vacation there!"

"Two weeks!" Sel declared.

Yuffie joined the girls as they walked down the hill. "SUGAR!" She yelled.

"Oh, sugar! I'm in!" Tidus jumped down from the tree. "Come on, Sora!" Sora also stood as Cloud and Wakka wisked by.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" He ran down to catch the group.

~Cultivate your anger before you idealise.

Motivate your anger to make them all realize.

Climbing the mountain, never coming down.

Break into the contents, never falling down.~

Kairi picked out some more clothes and shoved them into her suitcase. A whole two weeks with her friends at Dust Rose Bay, away from her solitary town that hated her. Looking forward to the trip with all her heart, she still had a feeling that something would happen. Shaking it out of her head, she walked over to her window and looked at the small vine growning near it. The vine, which had been near dead a few months ealier, was now perfectly healthy and growning to a good size. She looked out onto the town and watched the sun set over the ocean, which was now a perfect mirror of the sky. 

High school was going to be scary. She would meet more people-that was the chance for more people to hate her and harm her. It was scary, but she knew as long as everyone stayed by her and together, that everything would be fine. But was theif friendship really that strong? Why would she doubt it if it was so strong? 

She shook he head. She was just putting thoughts in her head. Nothing would go wrong, this trip would be fun. She headed back into her room to finish packing.

End Chapter 12---------------

6H: Yay! A vaction sounds fun!

Anaretsu: It does!

6H: They travel and get there in the next chapter. Sorry for the shortness, but I was starting to lose ideas.

Anaretsu: That sucks.

6H: Yes it does, my sytch-weilding yami. Later all, and please review! 


	13. Car Ride Fun

6H: Yes, the last chapter was short and pointless. But hey, I'm back with Chapter 13. God, I love spring break!!

Anaretsu: Yes.

6H:So the gang is going on VACATION!!!! Will Yuffie and Tidus get their sugar? Will Riku find love? Will Sora and Kairi hook up? Will Wakka find a way to use blitzball in his battle plans? And most importantly-

Anaretsu: Why are we asking you? To the fic!!!

6H: That's the first time I've heard you say that.

Anaretsu: I wanted you to stop asking stupid questions.

6H: Pairings develop in this chapter!!!

Wind~By The Six of Hearts

Chapter 13~Car Ride Fun

Kairi woke up early out of pure excitement. Today, she and her friends were shipping off to go to Dust Rose Bay! Selphie's dad would drive them there and then the were home free-no parents, no teachers, and no rules! Well, Sel's dad would go through the usual "no drugs, no sex" thing, but hey! None of them were planning to do that anyway! Kairi's plans including swimming, shopping, and having late night talks with Sel and Yuffie. Those were always fun, espically when Yuffie was fueled by pure sugar.

Kairi's mom and dad stood with her in the kitchen, saying their farewells and wishing her a good time.

"Remember Kairi, keep your cell phone on at all times, and stay with at least one or more of your friends. You're in a new place and there are strange people all over there." her mom warned. Kairi nodded.

"I'll be very careful. And Wakka would rather die after losing a blitzball game than let me go wandering off alone."

"See, dear?" her dad said. "We raised Kairi to be smart. And she's with a good group of kids. Nothing can go wrong." Her mom sighed. A horn sounded in the driveway.

"There's your ride! Good bye, Kairi. Have fun!" She hugged both her parents and waved as she carried her suitcase to the car. Selphie's dad drove a white van that had more than enough room for all nine of them. (had to count that!) Cloud sat in the very back, doozing off because it was still early- the sun hadn't even come up yet. Next to him was Leon, who Kairi was surprised to see. He waved at her, and she waved back. Next to him was a-for once-calm looking Tidus, who yawned a greeting to her. Next to him was Yuffie, disapointed because she didn't get to sit next to Leon. The two seats in front of them contained Wakka and Riku, both of who were barely awake. Selphie sat in the very font, next to her dad, who was smiling and joyful as usual. The only empty seat was in the second row, next to Sora, who seemed to have just woken up. He smiled at her, and she returned it. Selphie jumped out of her seat to help Kairi load her lugage in the back.

"Your dad has a very big car, Sel." Kairi said. Selphie shrugged.

"He got it from work. But hey, I've got a big family, remember. It'll be good to get away from them for two weeks!" Kairi nodded, and Sel focred her suitcase in, causeing more to fall out. After five mintues of her trying to get everything to fit, she succeeded, and slammed the back door shut, causing Cloud to jerk forward in shock and murmer a "Holy hell!", the most anyone had heard him say since Yuffie's birthday party last year. Kairi walked back around to the side and climbed into the last empty seat, shutting the door behind her, but not before waving to her mom and dad, who stood on the front porch. Sel jumped back in.

"Are we ready, Selphie?" her dad asked.

"You bet dad! Let's go!" Her dad backed the car down the long road to the bottom of the hill and turned them around when they reached the main road. (Kairi's house is out of the middle of no where.) The van made it's way further down the hill into the heart of town. The small shops and houses zoomed past as they made their way to the highway that would take them to their vacation spot.

For the first hour of the drive, everyone but Sel and her dad (of course) caught up on sleep. The van turned onto a bridge that took them out of town and streched across the water. The golden sun began to peek out over the hoirzon and the sky softened to pink. It all reflected onto the van windows as it made it's way through the western part of town, finally getting on another bridge and then on the Ocean Turnpike- a highway that actually ran on the ocean.

The passergers began to stir. Tidus, first to awake, felt somthing heavy on his shoulder. He turned his sleepy eyes to his side to see Yuffie, still sleeping, leaning on him for comfort. Flushing exactly seventy-six different shades of red, he gently moved Yuffie off him, leaning her on the window instead. Next up was Cloud, who thanked god for the silence about him. Slowly they all stirred until they all were awake. Kairi streched her arms over her head, stiff from sleping in a car. The sun, now fully risen, began it's daily ascent across the sky. They all looked out onto the ocean.

"It's so blue!" Yuffie said. "So much different from the ocean back home!"

"Dust Rose Bay is known for having the bluest waters anywhere! The closer you get there, the bluer the waters become." Sel said, recalling what she leaned in geography class.

"Thanks again for inviting me, Selphie. I've always wanted to meet these great frineds my cousin Sora's been talking about." he said. "Besides, I gotta keep my check on him-make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Aunt Lin would hate it if something happened to her little Sora!" He said, crawling up to where Sora sat and capturing him in a playful and loving headlock.

"Well, it was all Yuffie's idea!" Sel said. Yuffie blushed.

"Mine?"

"Don't you remember calling me on the phone and suggesting to invite him? You said it'd be good to make new friends within the group, right?"

"What? I mean yes!" Leon took his seat in the back. Cloud sighed. This was going to be one hell of a car ride.

Riku and Tidus took turns play on Riku's gameboy. Both were having a very fun time, as it seemed. Yuffie stared out the window and thought about how to get Leon to like her. Cloud slept some more, just to ease his never ceasing headache. Wakka had a pad of paper and was writting up-what else?!-battle plans and stratagies. Sel and her dad discussed father-daughter stuff. That left Sora and Kairi to amuse themselves.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"Yeah. I've never been to a resort before. Have you?"

"No. But I remember going to the beach back home many times with my parents. I love the waves on the beach and feeling them wash over your feet in the sand."

"I don't think I've ever been to a beach before, either. I need to get out more!" he said, putting his hands behind his headan leaning back into his seat. Kairi giggled at his laid back attitude. He was so much different from the Sora of a few months ago. Who knew what friendship could do? But no matter how much he changed, he was still the same Sora, really. He was the muscian, the kind one, who always believed.

"Hey Kairi!" Yuffie yelled from the backseat. Cloud jetted awake again from the sudden sound so close to him. Cursing at Yuffie under his breath, he shifted back to sleep.

"What is it?"

"Uh...I forgot!" she said. Kairi sighed. Yuffie had a very short term memory sometimes. "Wait I remembered! When we get there, the first thing we do is go swiming!" she said. Kairi nodded. Tidus jumped into the conversation.

"Girls in swimsuits, huh? Sounds like a nice veiw..." he said, invisioning Kairi, Sel, and Yuffie in bikinis. Yuffie wacked the back of head.

"Don't be disgusting!!" she yelled at him. Cloud prayed that this would all end, or move far away from him, whichever came first. Kairi laughed and then turned back to Sora. He had doozed off, the wind from Sel's open window blowing some of his brown locks. (6H: kawaii!)

'He looks so peaceful.' she thought, staring at the sleeping boy.

"Kairi!" Riku called her, breaking her trance.

"Yeah?"

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to play a car game with us."

"What kind of car game?"

"Sel has a game with questions and puzzles on cards. Why don't we do that?" Leon suggested. Selphie got the box of cards out and threw them at Wakka. who caught them like an expert.

"You start, whoever caught it." she said.

"Should we wake up Sora and Cloud?" Riku asked.

"Cloud will never play and Sora has the right to sleep, so let them be. Let's just try to keep it down." Yuffie said. They began taking turns asking the questions, but it was hard to keep quiet. It was weird how such a simple game could make you laugh so hard. Soon, Sora was woken up, and joined in, and Cloud was woken up, but refused to join the game. He was just like that.

But soon they had gone through all the cards three times. It had been three hours since they left home, and they were getting anxious. Converstaion began and ended. They had to face it, they were bored. Cloud, even, could not get back to sleep, and since he...didn't talk, exactly, was bored beyond belief. That's when Riku got started on an interesting topic.

"I wonder if we'll meet anyone from our new high school. Like girls..." he trailed off. Tidus tried to take the conversation in a more perverted direction, but Yuffied wacked him in the back of the head again before he got the chance.

"Maybe, man. Ya know, I was thinking about people from out of town, like new people who don't live where we do, eh?" Wakka came in, for once not talking about battle plans.

"That's another reason why this will be exciting!" Sel said from the front. Tidus tried to speak again, not a nasty thought in his head, but he was wacked again. Leon leaned forward in thought.

"Maybe..." he said. Kairi drifted away and looked out the window. The ocean was so blue, and the sky was clear of any clouds. The sun shone overhead. Lost in her own random thoughts, she lost track of those around her. Sora looked over at her and smiled slightly.

'If it hadn't been for Kairi, I would've never made all these great friends. I would've still felt worthless. And I would've of never known what love was like. I think I should tell her soon, about the note. That I wrote it. She has the right to know, after all. But...maybe I'll wait awhile.' he thought, looking out his own window at the cars passing by. That's when Sel's dad began.

"Now kids, I promised your parents we'd have this talk. Now, we all trust you to be out here by yourselves and all, but I just want you to know that this doesn't mean you can go off and do what you like. The rules at home apply here too..." This evoled into, "...and history is very important for young people to learn about. This reminds me of the baseball game of 78'..." then, "...adults sometimes make investments in the stock market. And sometimes it crashes. But we have to learn to keep a positive attitude..." finally, he got to the point-"girls in one house, boys in the other. No sex, no drugs. Got it kids?"

" Yes." The half drowsy kids responded.

"Good! Cause you guys, we're here!" Sel exclaimed. They all perked up and cheered, Even Cloud...well, sort of. This was going to be the most awsome vaction ever!

END Chapter 13----------------

6H:Yay! They've arrived! Care to guess at the pairings? And cause I love you all so much, here's the preview of chapter 14!!

The white ball rolled up to his feet. Riku looked down at it and reached down for it. Footsteps walked up to him.

"Sorry about that!" a girlish voice said. Riku looked up. Before him was a tan girl with blonde hair up in a ponytail, brown eyes that stared back into his ice ones, and a small yellow bikini. Riku and the girl stared at each other for awhile, until girls from ten feet away began calling for their friend.

6H: HA HA HA!! Suspense! Bet you're dieing to know who that girl is. Well you'll have to wait! hee hee hee...

Anaretsu: Sounds like they're in for quite alot.

Sora: Kairi's gonna get raped again? NO!!!!!

6H: No. I guess I should put some sad stuff in this fic. It IS an angst fic. I already have some sad stuff planned, but I should definitly plan more. And for this chapter I even did a small chart of where everyone was sitting! So there!! So R+R!!!! Later! 


	14. Vacation Begins in Mysterious Ways

6H: I'm back with chapter 14!!! Hope you all liked the last chapter!

Anaretsu: I'm sure they were thrilled.

6H: Yeah, yeah. Well, now I get to have some fun. So many cool plot twists I get to write, and so much sadness coming up in later chapters. Well, here's chapter 14.

Wind~By The Six of Hearts

Chapter 14~The Vacation Begins in Mysterious Ways

They all hopped out of thecar and went around back to gather their things. It had been a four and a half hour car ride, but it was worth it. The sky was a deep blue shade, and the ocean was a clear aquamarine. Tidus ran over to the edge of the parking lot they were stopped in. It was a sheer drop off to the ocean below.

"Whoa. This is so awsome!" he yelled.

"Tidus! Get back here or my dad is driving your suitcase back home!" Selphie yelled to him. He ran furiously back to the car.

"Have fun kids! See you in two weeks!" Sel's dad called from the driver's seat. Selphie gave her dad one last hug, and then he was off. They all waved and shouted their thank you's, and then proceeded to walk into the resort. They had been dropped off in front of an arch that had the symbol and name of the place on it. They all proceeded to walk on the path. The path exteneded over a river that came in from the ocean, and then went into the city. Just as Yuffie had said, it was like a small city, all contained in this resort. They all gazed around at all the sights to see and then came to the resitration building. Sel went to tkae care of things at the main desk while the others sat down in the lobby. A small water fall echoed throughout the room and there were many plants everywhere. Soe birds freely flew about the building.

"Wow. This place is extreme." Riku commented, sitting down on a couch.

"I need sugar! I'm runnign low! AH!" Yuffie screamed. Kairi tried to calm her down, without any luck. Fourtunatly, Sel came back with the keys to their condos.

"They're right on the beach-#44 and 45. The boys can have 45." she said, throwing the key to Leon, who caught it just barely. They proceeded to walk out the doors of the building and onto the beach. The beach was huge. Palm trees stood between the small wooden houses that served as lodging. They walked down the shore to find theirs. The two were right next to each other. The girls and boys split up and walked into their respective houses.

Inside, it was like an apartment. They first took off their shoes in front of the door, which was a step lower than the rest of the house. The front door was a screen door that swung open. Tere were large windows all around the room with colorful curtains. All the rooms were open to each other. They had a small white kitchen with an island for eating at and five tall stools. In the back was a lving room with a TV and a small porch under the shade of the palm tree next to them. Across from the kitchen were the beds, each with colorful pillows and sheets. The bathroom was in the back corner, and was decorated in greens and yellows, to make it look like a bamboo forest.

"Wow...this is so neat!" Yuffie said, running in and jumping onto the nearest bed. "It's so soft!"

"That's my bed!" Sel cried, walking over to where Yuffie was laying.

"There's another one." Yuffie dully replied. Kairi started to put her clothes away in an amoire.

"Dos it really matter, guys?" she asked.

"Yes." they both said at the same time. Kairi laughed.

"Whatever. I'm going to get changed. We should get out to the beach now!" She grabbed her swimsuit and ran into the bathroom. The other two girls coninued their fight, and were still going at it when Kairi emerged. Now, though ,the course of the argument had changed. Kairi shook her head.

"You guys..." she said. She walked towards the door to slip on her sneakers and then went outside. Covering her eyes to black out the sun, she headed over to the boy's house, some ten feet away. Kairi wore a purple two peice swim suit, and a long purple cover up that ties around her waist at the side and flowed down to her ankles. She knew her friends, espically Tidus, so she knew better than to walk over there and NOT be prepared for gapeding and aweing. She walked up the font steps and kncoked on the door. There was a comotion going on inside, Kairi could hear alot of movment. Eventually, Sora anwsered the door.

"Hey, Kairi." he said. "Nice outfit!"

"Thanks. You guys coming out anytime soon?"

"I am and Riku's coming...I think. It's kind of chaotic in there. There's only five beds, so they're arguing over who gets them."

"Shouldn't you stay? You don't want to lose your spot."

"I've got mine claimed, and so does Cloud." He said, turning back to look inside. Loud noises could still be heard.

"I shall fight you for it!" Riku could be heard inside.

"Bring it, white hair!" Tidus yelled back.

"IT'S SILVER!!!!!" Riku yelled. The two flinched at the crashing noises.

"I'm definitly safer out here." Sora said, stepping outside. "Let's claim a spot for all of us on the beach, and then we can do whatever." Kairi nodded, and the two walked down to where the lounging beach chairs were set up. They drapped their stuff over three of them.

"That should be good. We can always drag over more it we need it." Kairi said. She kicked off her shoes and untied her cover up, folding it and placing it on a chair with her towel. "I'm going swiming. Wanna come?"

"Okay." he said, taking off his tee shirt. The two raced down to the cool blue water. Sora dove right in-the water didn't phase him at all. He popped back out from under the water and looked back at Kairi. "What is it?"

"It's cold." she said.He rolled his eyes.

"Girls."

"It is! How can you stand it?"

"Watch!" he dove under the water. Kairi lost sight of him, and sighed. Just then, she fel something grab her ankle and pull her in.

"Ekkk!" she screech, as she fell under the water. Splash! She came up for air and found Sora laugh hystericly.

"You should've seen your face!!" he said between gasps.

"Oh yeah?" she splashed him with all the water she could gather. He shook his head to try to get the water out of his ears. "Take that!"

"I can do that too!" he said slyly and splashed her back. Soon they had a pretty entertaining fight on their hands.

"Hey Kairi! Hey Sora!" called voices from the shore. There were Selphie and Yuffie. Selphie wore an orange one peice suit, while Yuffie wore a dark green bikini and her usual orange headband that never left her head. Kairi waved at the girls.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" she said.

Back on shore, the other guys emerged from the hut, slightly beaten up from their antics. In the end, Wakka had ended up on the couch. He grumbled under his breath while the others grinned triumphantly. They headed over to where the seats had been saved for them. Yuffie and Sel were already there, and Kairi and Sora had been their earlier. Now the beach was filling up with the other guests and residents.

"Hey girls!" Tidus called. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Just don't do anything peverted, Tidus!" Yuffie yelled back. Selphie giggled.

"Geez, Tidus!" Riku said. "You're giving us all a bad rep!"

"I know." Tidus laughed. Cloud, being as silent as always and dressed in his usual black attire, sat on one of the chairs, under an umbrella so his pale skin wouldn't burn. This was not a matter of him looking good- it was a matter of comfort to him. The other guys rolled their eyes at theif silent, bad-tempered friend.

"We're going swiming. What about you guys?" Selphie asked.

"I think I'm gonna write up a few plans, yah. I'm getting some good ideas..." Wakka took out his note pad and a pencil.

"I think I going surfing. I'll catch you guys later." Tidus said, walking off. Riku and Leon sat down on the last empty chair.

"We'll stay here. Go have fun girls." Riku said.

"Yeah, we'll see you later." Leon said.

"Do you want me to keep you company, Leon?" Yuffie asked, but Selphie dragged her away. "Bye Leon!! I'll be back later!!" She called. Leon sighed. That girl was WAY too much. Riku sighed as well, but his thoughts were somewhere else. He looking down onto the waater to see Kairi and Sora laughing a splashing each other. He knew that neither one of them knew it or would admit it, but they loved each other and they belonged together. Although he was happy Kairi had someone like that, he also wished he could have a someone too.

That's when all his prayers were anwsered, for a vollyball went astray, hitting him in the head. The white ball rolled onto the ground, few feet from where he sat. He walked over and picked it up.

"Sorry about that!" a girlish voice said. He looked up to see a tan girl with blonde hair in a ponytail, brown eyes staring into his ice ones, and a small yellow bikini. Her friends sat ten feet away, calling out her name.

"Hey, Rikku!!" they called. The girl turned around.

"It's okay!!!" She told them. "I didn't hurt him!" She turned back to the perplexed boy. "You are okay, right? Sorry about that again. I really need to work on my aim."

"Uh yea...You're name...is Riku?"

"Yup, I'm Rikku! What's your name?"

"Riku."

"You're kidding! That's so freaky! We have the SAME name!" she laughed. That top was just a bit too small for her, Riku could tell. "How do you spell it?"

"My name? R-I-K-U. Why?"

"I see. I have two K's. Still, it's so freaky. At least we don't look alike! That's would be scary!!" she said,laughing all the while. Riku smiled. She was nice, if not a bit querky. But querks were fine. Yuffie was full of them. "Are those your friends over there?" she asked. He looked behind him. Even Cloud was watching with interest.

"Yeah. Although some of them went of somewhere."

"Well, call those guys over. You all can meet my friends over there!" she said, smiling. Riku was puzzled by her meanings, but he got the guys to come over. They followed Rikku to her friends. There were three other girls sitting in chairs. "Okay everyone, this one right here," Rikku said, motioning to a girl with dark brown hair that hung past her shoulders, "is Rinoa. That serious one next to her is Lulu." Lulu looked over her sunglasses at them. She had long black hair that went ot her waist. "And finally, this is Aerith!" She said, and a red haired girl with a bow waved back at them

"It's great to meet you all." Riku said. The other guys nodded, obivously taken aback by the beauty of the four girls. Riku smacked himself in the head. Rikku looked at him questioningly.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good, because I'm ready to play volly ball! How about you guys play us? Come on girls!"

"No way. I'm not going to play some immature game." the one known as Lulu said. Rikku shook her head.

"You're no fun, Lulu!!" Rikku whined. Rinoa laughed.

"Come with us, Lulu. It'll be fun." Aerith stood up.

"Well, I'm in." she said. "These guys seem like a good chanllenge." Rinoa also stood. Lulu sighed, taking of her sunglasses.

"Fine. But just this once, and I'm not going to enjoy it." She said reluctantly. The game was on!!!

Back out to the group in the ocean, they were having fun playing in the ocean, and now were taking a time out. Sora floated on his back and watched the sky, while Kairi and the girls just sat in the shallow waters.

"This is a great vacation so far!" Selphie said. "I wonder what the guys are doing?"

"They most be awfully bored just sitting around and doing nothing." Yuffie said, tracing shapes in the water.

"Are you kidding? Cloud lives to do nothing!" she joked. Kairi said nothing but just stared at the vast ocean. It was so huge and extended forever. In a way it seemed so sad, and empty. She was shaken out of her thoughts when Yuffie and Sel got up to leave.

"We're going to dry out. Okay, Kairi?"

"Yeah. I'll just stay here." she said. The two girls walked back up to the chairs that had their stuff. Sora came into the shallow water with her.

"Where are the others going?" he asked.

"They're going to dry off." she said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Besides, it almost time for lunch." he said, standing up. He reached his hand down to Kairi. "Coming?"

"Yeah." She took his hand and he helped her up. The two walked up the shore together, but when they got back to the chairs found that only Sel and Yuffie were there. "Where are the guys?" she asked.

"They disapeared. Must've gone off somewhere." Sel said. Yuffie was mopeing.

"I wanted to see Leon..." she whined. Sora and Kairi laughed.

"If you don't stop being so obessed then my cousin will think you're stalking him!" sora sat down on another chair and proceeded to dry out his hair with his towel. Kairi drapped her own towel around her shoulders and watched him.

'Well...' she began to thinking. 'He is...sort of...no, I shouldn't think that! Sora's my friend, and JUST that!' She said, but she couldn't help but watch him. 'Alright...he is cute, I'll admit him. Not that I like him like that.' He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, then brushed it off and straightened it. That's when they heard what sounded like Riku. They all turned, breaking out of their own thoughts to see Riku and the guys playing volley ball with four gorgeous girls.

"So they DID run off with girls! It figures!!" Sel yelled.

"Leon! I'll be back guys!!" Yuffie said, jumping up out of her seat. The others followed behind her as she skipped off.

"You guys!" Sel yelled as the reached the court.

"Hey, Selphie." Riku said. "We've made some new friends. This is Rikku-"

"-with two k's!!!"

"Right, Rikku, Lulu, Rinoa, and Aerith." Sel did not look pleased.

"Friends? Are you sure that's all they are?" she asked, annoyed. Riku got a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't get bent out of shape, Selphie. Hey, why don't you guys join the game. Two on each side?"

"Sounds cool. Hey, me and Kairi will go on this team here, and Yuffie and Selphie can go with the girls. That okay, Kairi?" Sora asked. She nodded, smiling happily.

"But I-!"

"Come on Yuffie!"

As the game progressed, so did the new friendship. Sel lightened up, And Yuffie seemed happy, even though she wasn't on the same team as Leon. Soon it was late afternoon and they were all starving.

"Hey, let's get lunch!" Rinoa said. "I know this really great place in the city."

"Sounds good, Rinni!" Rikku said, using her nickname for her friend.

"Why don't we all head over there together?" Leon suggested. Aerith nodded.

"That sounds good. How about we all meet in front of the main building, where the regsitration desk is?" They all agreed to her plan. The groups seperated and began to head back to their condos.

"Hey you guys! Where did Tidus go?" Kairi asked, worried.

"He said he went surfing. Maybe one of us should look for him." Wakka said. Kairi ran back to the beach. "Kairi wait!! It's danger-"

"I have my cell phone on!!" she said, showing them the silver phone as she ran. The others sighed and shook their heads befor going to their respective houses. Kairi ran across the gold sands, looking for the hyperactive boy when she found him, sitting on the beach, wet for the ocean. He was all the way on the other end of the beach."Tidus!!" she called. She ran up to him and looked down at him, his face hidden. "Tidus? We're going to lunch with a group of girls we met on the beach. I just came to get you."

"Oh, hey Kairi. I guess I lost track of time. I just finished swimming."

"I thought you went surfing?"

"I did that before."

"Oh."

"Wait, what did you say?"

"We're going out to lunch with a group of girls we met on the beach."

"Oh. Sounds good!"

"Is something wrong?" She asked as the two walked back across the beach. He looked over to her big blue eyes, which were filled with concern and understanding.

"....No. Nothing's wrong at all.Are you doing okay, Kairi?"

"Yes, I'm fine. "

"Is there any reason you ask?"

"You just seemed kind of depressed."

"Nope! Just tired. That's all. So where are we going?"

"To lunch with a group of girls."

"I see. Yeah, sometimes tired people seem depressed, but I'm just tired, so don't worry about it Kairi. You have enough to worry about with your...yeah, so...yeah. Doesn't it ever get you down?"

"My power?" she looked at him strangly.

"Yeah...you ever wish you didn't have it?"

"Oh yeah. All the time. I wish I was just a normal kid alot. But it's those small moments, like when I bring a small animal or a plant back to life, that I'm really grateful. It's good to know that I can give these creatures another chance." Tidus looked down at the ground in thought.

Finall he asked, "What are we doing, again?"

"Going out to lunch..."

"With a group of girls! Got it!" he said. He walked up the stairs of the boy's house. "Later, Kairi." She waved goodbye. Tidus seemed preocupied. He was always really good at remebering things- rumor had it he could remeber things back to when he was one year old. But today...he just seemed out of it.She walked to her own dwelling and kicked of her shoes.

"You find him?" Yuffie asked, getting a pair of clean socks on. Kairi nodded.

"Yeah. He seems kind of weird though."

"Tidus is always weird!" Kairi shook her head.

"That's not what I meant."

"Kairi's back?" Sel came from the living room, brushing her hair. "Hey, so you found him."

"Yup. I'm gonna take a shower now, okay?" She went to her amoire and took out an outfit. Then, she walked to the bathroom. Making sure none of the guys were trying to look in the window, she shed her swimsuit and hoped into the warm drizzle coming from the shower. The water rolled down her red locks and her pale skin. And then she got this feeling that things were gonna change big between the group. She could already see the changes. Tidus was starting to calm down and something was bothering him. But changes came as you got older.

~Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry, cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

Cause you will hate yourself in the end.~

END Chapter 14-----------------

6H: Hope that was long enough for you all! Next chapter-everyone goes to the restruant, and Yuffie's getting jealous over Leon! Who could she be competed against? Find out in the next chapter!

Anaretsu: Or you could just keep guessing until your brains explode.

6H: Anarestu!!!

Anaretsu: What? 


	15. Going out to Lunch

6H:Well, it's time for the next chapter of Wind. Sorry about not having it done sooner, but I was going through a time of writter's block.

Anaretsu:Feh, pathetic excuse.

6H: Sorry! Well, here's chapter 15!!!

WindBy The Six of Hearts

Chapter 15-Going Out to Lunch

The gang met outside on the beach. Heading off to meet the girls, they randomly chatted amonst themselves. Kairi, however, was content observing the happening inside the group, such as Yuffie trying to get closer to Leon, Riku and Tidus devising some plot, Wakka trying to talk to Cloud about battle plans, and Sora...

Hands suddenly obscurred her vision.

"Guess." a voice said behind her.

"Sora, you could've made me trip, you know." Laughing, he removed his hands and walked along side of her.

"You're no fun." he teased.

"I can be no fun if I want to." she pouted mockingly. He smiled at her.

"But you don't want to, do you?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Guys!!!" Selphie called. "Get moving or we'll leave you behind!!!" The two of them ran to catch up with the group.

The girls were already there when the gang arrived. Rikku waved excitedly.

"Hey you guys!!! Over here!!" she called. Lulu sighed as if all this was embarssing and a waste of time. Rinoa and Aerith laughed a bit, but it was in a good natured way.

"Hi, again." Riku said. "So, what's the plan from here?" Rikku smiled at him a bit.

"You'll see! Just follow us!" And they all walked into the city. Tall metal building made of mirrors reflected the sun of them. Few cars drove on the roads, and crowds of people bustled along. They finally made it to one tall building near the beach. They all entered. Rinoa took the front of the group and got a waiter to lead them to a table. They all sat around a huge table in the corner and ordered. Their server left and the coversation began.

"So, where are you guys from?" Aerith asked, smiling.

"A town not to far from here. It's farther north."

"I see." Rinoa said, looking at Leon. He smiled at her.

"And where are you from?" he asked. Yuffie silently fumed in the background.

"I live in Vulvy City. you've heard of it, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Sora used to live around there, right?" Leon asked, looking towards his cousin. Sora suddenly became very quiet.

"Uh...yeah, I guess...." he mumbled. Kairi looked at him. He was acting strange...

"Are you all from there?" Tidus asked.

"No, I know Riny here because our dads used to go to school together." Rikku said. "Aerith and I live to the south of here. You know, in the country of Spiral."

"You're forgien?" Riku asked, shocked. The samed named girl glanced at him. "You're surprised?Did you really think I was from around here?"

"And I'm just their caretaker." Lulu complained from the corner. "It's a really boring job..."

"Cheer up, Lulu!!" Rikku exclaimed. "I know you really love us to bits!"

"Oh yes...little tiny bits..."she replied sarcasticly.

Soon their lunch came and they ate without any mishaps. They had payed and got up to leave when Rinoa acidently tripped. Who was there to catch her in time but Leon?

"Whoops. I can be so clumsy sometimes..."

"You okay?"

"I think I'll be fine now." she said. Yuffie could've exploded then and there.

'He's suddenly liking her now? That can't be right. The love notes in my locker...I know! He's just being nice. That right...' SHe turned her head away from them and walked out of the restraunt. They headed down the street when Rikku was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Hey guys! How about we go to the accarde!!" She called back to them. Everyone (except Cloud) readily agreed and they walked (dragging Cloud, who was trying to get away) to the agreed place of entertainment. They walked into the air conditioning to find rows of video games and serval floors above them. The whole place had the atmoshpere of fast paced fun. Soon they all began to split up into smaller groups. Kairi soon found herself in a group with Riku, Rikku and Sora.

"So, what to do first?" Rikku asked, looking around. "Hey!! Look at this one!!" she said, running over to a game.

"A fighting game?" Riku asked. By the look of it, two players went head to head in a three round tag team fight.

"I love this game!! Someone play with me!!" she begged.

"I'll try it." Riku said, grinning calmly. If there was anything that was his expertise, it was video games. They both inserted their money and picked up their controlers. They them picked their characters and began to fight. It was fast paced from start to finished. Neither one was giving and inch, no mercy was delt. Sora and Kairi watched, completely absorbed.

In his mind, Riku was excited. He'd never met anyone who could keep up with him, espically a girl-since most girls didn't like video games. But he was completly enjoying himself. He was-perhaps, thrilled.

In the end, it was she who won. She celebrated imensely, and he was a good sport about it.

"Congrats. That was really amazing." he completmented.

"Thanks! You have no ideas how many hours I spent on that thing to get this good." The two laughed. Kairi cracked a small smile. Was there something here?

Meanwhile, Tidus, Yuffie, Selphie, Leon, and Rinoa were in a group. Curently, Leon and Tidus were going head to head at a shooting game. So far, Leon was totaly killing the blonde, and he was not taking it well.

'I won't lose to him.' he thought. The next target popped up and she aimed, pulling the trigger-

and he missed by a mile.

Leon won the game. Stepping down from the platform, Rinoa walked over to him and congradulated him. Yuffie glared at them. Leon was hers, and suddenly she comes along. then she came up with a brillant plan. She would get Leon and that was all.

Sora and Kairi had gotton seperated from their own group and now wandered aimlessly through the rows of games, not really looking to play. Sora hadn't been himself since Leon asked him about where he had lived before. Kairi wondered why. But didn't ask him-just followed wherever she went. She didn't want to end up alone, espically since this was a place so much different from home.

Soon, they were outside, walking wordlessly side by side, towards the hotel. Sighing, Sora suddenly stopped in his tracks. Kairi looked at him, debating whether or not to ask.

"Sora? What's-"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking, really." He said, beginning to walk again.

'I don't want her to know what I'm really thinking. She's so happy now, even if my happiness is only a mask." he smiled to himself before catching up to Kairi.

Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

END Chapter 15--------

6H: Oh, the ending!! Things are starting to develop!!! Next chapter is very sad, so brace yourself.

Sora: So, what's going to happen.

Anaretsu: Don't tell him! Remeber last time you told him.

6H: Well, first then she but he, then a sheep comes alongand that's when the chapter ends!

Sora: OO

Anaretsu: See?

6H:He'll be fine. It's not like all that had anything to do with him.Sorry about the delay. But now I am getting back my obession with Kingdom Hearts. I went to an Anime convention on Saturday. My friends and I are going mext year, and where doing a KH theme. I'm going as Blonde Haired Kid from KH 2!!! I just hope he has a name by then. Till the next chapter, Blonde Haired Kid, AWAY!!!!!! 


	16. Failed Love on the Tennis Courts

6H: Oh wow, my 16th chapter of Wind. I never thought I would get this far!

Anaretsu: It was a slow painful road...

6H: Be nice!!!

Sora: This chapter will be so sad!!!! sobs

6H: Sora, get a grip!!!!

Wind-By the Six of Hearts

Chapter 16-Failed Love on the Tennis Courts

Five days into their super vaction and the girls they had just met became instant members of the group. Of course, no one had told them about Kairi's powers-it was not a matter that had to concern them. But it was like they had known them forever.

In some strange way or other, Cloud and Aerith were becoming a couple. Pretty strange, considering Cloud hated communicating with others...will, excpet his parents, but other people weren't on his social agenda. Until now, that is. The two of them often detached themselves from the group and took long peacful walks on the beach. One such walk occured on Thursday, four days from when they arrived. The two had accidently ended up together-everyone else had decided to head in for the night, even though the sun had barly set. So the sunset beach was all to themselves. They walked near the water as it rushed onto shore. Aerith carried her sandles to keep them dry. Cloud just work his usual shoes, (don't know what they are.) and didn't care about them getting wet. Some say he never took of his shoes, he just slept in them. Of course, rumors were that he slept sitting up too.

Anyway, they walked, hand in hand, peacfulyl quiet. And even though it might have been hard to tell, Cloud was very content being with another person for once in his life. Aerith made him calm and...happy, a mood that rarly graced Cloud with it's presence.

"Cloud?" she asked him of out no where.

"Hmm?"

"Do I bother you or annoy you? Tell me the truth. Because sometimes it seems as though you'd rather be alone."

"No."

"Really?"

"hmm...." Most of the conversations were like this.

Meanwhile in the girl's house, Kairi and Yuffie sat on their beds. Yuffie was just coming up with the perfect plan to confess her feelings to Leon.

"I spend the day talking with him, you know, just hanging out. Then, while the sun is setting, I'll just come out and tell him!! Then he'll say that he wants me forever and we'll have a simple wedding on the beach..."

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" Selphie asked. "High school things never last."

"One can dream! Right, Kairi?" but Kairi wasn't paying attension. "Kairi?"

"Uh, yeah? Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Something, and not some_one _right?" Sel asked slyly.

"Come on, guys! You know me, and I would tell you guys if I liked someone."

"Which you do." Yuffie chriped.

"No, not at the moment." Kairi insisted. But in the back of her head, she wondered how true tat statement really was.

The next day, all of them split up. Yuffie went off with Leon, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Lulu and Rinoa. Aerith and Cloud went off but themselves. Rinoa was going shopping on her own. Riku and Rikku were going out on a boat tour of the bay. That left Kairi and Sora by themsleves. Kair was pouring herself a glass of water when there was a knock on the door. Sora was standing on the other side of the screen.

"Anyone home?" he asked.

"Come in Sora! I'm in the kitchen." she called. He walked in and kciked off his shoes, joining her in the aformentioned room. He sat in a chair at the coutner.

"Planning on drinking water all day?" he teased.

"No, I think I'm gonna go out to get gifts for my mom and dad. Just a little something. And maybe a few postcards. I collect them from the places I go."

"Sound great. I'll tag along. Make sure you'll be okay. Wouldn't wany you to go out into the city unprotected."

"Now nice of you." she said jokingly. So they got their shoes on and walked out into the fresh morning air. The sun shone down happily on everyone below. The blue ocean streched out to meet the blue sky, and all was peaceful. Until the early evening, it would be this way. The two friends walked to a gift store and looked around. After Kairi bought what she had intended to buy, they went back to the house, dropped off the bag, and decided to go to the hotel pool today. The pool was near the main building that lied on a cape extending to the ocean. The pool didn't get deeper than five feet, and was occupied by a few guest. Random assorments of hottubs and smaller pools were scattered around.

"Nice digs." Sora remarked.

"Yeah, I guess. Come on! We didn't come here to stand around and look at the place." she said, pulling him along.

Riku and Rikku stood on the side of the boat they were on, looking at the waters beneath them. A few fish swam by, taunting the boat as it moved across the blue expanse.

"Hey, Riku. When we, you know, head our seprate ways, can I write to you? I think it would be cool to have a pen pal." she asked. Riku turned his head, trying to hide the damn blush that was appearing on his face.

"Well, yeah...that'd be great. I'l leven write back." he joked. Rikku smirked to herself. He was obivously embarassed. She just didn't know why. But she did want to se his face turn more red.

"Riku, that's so cool of you." she started to say.

"What is?"

"Even though you're embarassed, you still keep your cool! You must be like 'Mr. Cool' in your town right?" Just as she thought, he blushed more, and was failing miserably to hide it.

"Well...I...Rikku, stop-!" She took his face in both hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Stop what?" she said, her forehead resting on his. She giggled.

"What now?"

"You're sooo cute!" she exclaimed playfully. She stepped backwards and released him. "I'm going to get a drink! Want anything." He shook his head no, still a little baffled. "Okay then!" She bounced happily off. Riku leaned over the railing, confused as he was. The girl with the name like his could really bewilder him sometimes.

It was getting late, as the sky turned gold and the sun was ready to rest for the night. Yuffie decided now was time for her plan of action. She and Leon had finally got away from the rest of their group, and presently they were walking near the tennis courts, just talking like friends would.

"I love it here. Don't you Leon?" she asked him.

"Yeah. It's like a dream- like of none of this is real. I come to this place where I finally meet my dream girl." Yuffie mentally sighed. He DID like her back. She knew it all along!!

"None of this does seem real. It's just too good to be true." Yuffie said, playing along. "Um...Leon? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Yuffie. Tell me whatever's on your mind." The two stopped walking and she turned to stand in front of him. Taking a deep breath, she gained her wits and began to put the final phase of her plan in action.

"Leon, you're a really great person. And I just wanted to say that I like you...alot. The letters you gave me in my locker were so sweet. I'm just sorry I waited so long to tell you..." She looked up at him to see a ouzzled look on his face.

"What letters, Yuffie? I'm sorry, I never put any notes in your locker."

"What? The notes...and the flowers weren't from you?" she asked, shocked, and trying to hold back tears.

"And...I don't like you...you know, like that. You're a great person too-so honest and optimistic. And funny...you could cheer up anyone when they're sad. But I only like you as a friend. Can we still be friends?"

"It's Rinoa...I can tell by looking in your eyes it's her you love most." Yuffie said, her voice nearly cracking.

"That's true...Yuffie, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'll be fine....um, I'll see you later!!" She turned and ran off as fast as she could, not looking back at Leon.

Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.

Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.

Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing...

Shadows of nothing...

Yuffie payed no attension to where her fast moving legs carried her, but soon she ended up at a lookout near a lighthouse that had a veiw of the bay from a cliff. She walked slowly to the side and leaned on the railing, wiping the dampness from her eyes. She metanly kicked herself for being a fool-it should have been obivous all along. Leon never even sent the notes to her in the first place. But she couldn't help but be mad at him, still. Was it because she couldn't reach his heart even though she had tried so many times? Or because Rinoa had just walked in and gotton there so easily? She wasn't sure.

Sniffing a little, she tried to straighten out her head and wipe away all the crying she'd done. Yuffie wasn't weak and she didn't cry, not in front of anyone, anyway. She was turning around to head back when Tidus walked up onto the lookout.

"Yuffie? You okay?"

"Yeah! Everything is great, Tidus! Just, you know, enjoying the veiw!!" she lied. He wasn't fooled.

"If everything is so great, then why are you crying?" he asked.

"Um...well...no reason, really. Just out of happiness, I guess." she tried to insisst. But he wasn't fooled.

"I don't buy that." he said, walking closer. He leaned on the railing next to her while he looked out on the ocean. "It has to do with Leon, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Well...yeah..." she admitted. "He doesn't return my feelings."

"I thought he sent you those notes?" Tidus asked.

"I thought so too, but he told me he didn't. It must've been someone else."

"I know who. But I'm not gonna tell you."

"Why not? Come on, Tidus! Please!!"

"He asked me not to. Sorry, but I don't go back on my promises." Yuffie sighed.

"It still...kind of hurts, ya know? I really thought they were from him, and now I feel stupid..."The two friends looked at each other.

"It does suck, doesn't it?" Yuffie couldn't hold it in any longer. She broke down completely in front of him. Tidus just slowly put his arms around her back and held her, while she cried like never before. He was silently thankful for this moment to be alone with her. The setting sun the perfect back drop for such a scene.

"Thanks Tidus..." Yuffie whispered, clutching his sleeves to steady herself. He nodded in reply.

You're still blind if you see a winding road.

Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.

END Chapter 16--------

6H: Are you crying yet? Was that sad enough?

Anaretsu: sleeping

Sora: crying

6H:Okay...Next chapter-the gang says goodbye to their new friends and head home! Who's gonna couple up at the end? This story is far from over, cuase after they get home, it's time for the annual Founder's Day party!! The they all head off to High School! So you all got lots to look forward too! This is Six-out!


	17. Interesting Goodbyes

6H: I have over 80 reviews. That is truly amazing. I have never gotton 80 reviews before! I extend special thank yous to all of my reviewers out there.

Sora: So here's the end of our vacation!

WindBy The Six of Hearts

Chapter 17Interesting Goodbyes

Yuffie, Selphie and Kairi forced all of their things into their suitcases. The fateful day had come-the end of their vacation. It had certainly been interesting. But in their own ways, each was glad to be going home. They did miss their parents, although no one would say.

"It's been a great time, though." Selphie said, throwing in another shirt. Kairi sighed as she looked at the wall over her bed.

"Yes. It was good to come here." she agreed.

But the hardest thing was to say goodbye. Goodbye to their new friends. And a few of the guys had to do it alone. They had to say goodbye right.

"Here's my adress." Riku said, handing a slip of paper to Rikku. "So you can write..."

"I won't lose it! I promise. And as soon as I get home, I'll write you a letter."

"But you'll have nothing to write about." he said, laughing a bit.

"You never know. I might." she said slyly. The two began to walk down the shore, cause Riku had to go pack still.

"It was real fun, right?"

"Yeah." The two stopped dead in their tracks. They wanted to say so much, but it was hard to know how. So they just looked at each other until Riku notcied it was getting late.

"I gotta go." he mumbled almost silent. He was just going to walk off when he found him self walking quickly forward, touching his lips to her cheek, and then running. Rikku smiled as she watched him run.

"I knew it." she mumbled. "I like you too, Riku."

They all stood near the parking lot where Selphie's dad would pick the up. Rikku, Rinoa, Lulu, and Aerith waited with them, saying their last goodbyes. Rikku hugged Kairi, Selphie, and Yuffie.

"You guys were great!" she said.

"We'll miss you Rikku." Kairi whispered back.

"Keep in touch." Rinoa said, smiling. Leon smiled back. Yuffie felt a pang of jealously. Lulu just scowled, being her usual, passive self. The van to take them home pulled up, and they began the near impossible task of loading all their lugage into the back. Sora and Kairi were the last ones to get in. They turned back to wave to the girls.

"Bye for now." Sora called.

"Maybe we'll see you come back next year!" Aerith called. The two nodded and got back into the van.

"Touch luck, you guys! The only place left is in the back!" Tidus called, sitting in a seat. Kairi and Sora crawled into the back, where Cloud was already asleep and Riku was listening to his headphones. Kairi sat by the other window and Sora next to her. They started off, going down the road and facing a looong drive home. But most of them passed out in twenty mintues. Sora rubbed his tird eyes and looked next to him. Kairi slept gently on his shoulder. He smiled and setteled to sleep himself.

Don't try to live so wise

Don't cry cause you're so right

Don't dry with fakes and fears

cause you will hate yourself in the end.

END Chapter 17--------

6H:How long has it been since I last updated anyway?

Anaretsu:Don't know, don't care.

6H:I sorry again for the long update. I had a bad writer's block for this and then I was working on Shattered Fragments.

Sora: You don't care about me anymore!!!! WAH!!!!!

Anaretsu: Oh, get over it! It's not that big a deal anyway.

6H: HEY!!! Well, reveiw if you love me!

Anaretsu: You won't get any reviews that way.

Sora: You only like Cedeile!!!

6H:Would the two of you stop it!!!

Cedeile: Did I miss something? 


End file.
